Demons Lust
by XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX
Summary: Kidnapped from the dreary town of Forks, Bella must face being sold as a slave to richer Vampires. As her master teachers her the rules and uses her, somewhere along the way, he feels for her. She must fight for everything she once knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Seconds ticked by as I watched him from afar. His beauty took my breath away, that much was true, but the things that man was capable of made everything about me hate him. His lips were not only used for that crooked grin, in the shadows of the night, it feasted upon the weak. Those hands that glided across the piano keys were not just for entertainment, in the absence of forgiveness, he used them to destroy the lives of others, others like me.

* * *

"Take another drink Bella." Mike slurred as I passed him and headed towards the door. I couldn't possibly take another drink when I hadn't even had one to begin with. My friends from school had dragged me to a 'end of the year get together'. I stopped and looked apologetically at Angela, then at Mike. I knew If I left now that Angela would be left alone with all the other 'not sober' people. Mike had a hopeful glint in his eye, that maybe his offer would make me stay a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry Mike, I really need to get going. Charlie will worry if I'm not home by curfew." I informed him. Mike was persistent, always pushing the little hope he had for me to let loose and discover the undying love I had for him, a love that didn't exist, but still he tried.

"Come on Bells, It's a party, have some fun for once." He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, trying drunkenly to pull me to him. I stopped myself, putting a hand on his chest.

"Mike, I think it's time you left too." I reached out for the red cup that he held out to his side. He tugged it away, spilling some of it on himself. "Mike, enough is enough. "

I looked around the room, surveying the party as it reached later into the night. I spotted Jessica sitting on the couch, Lauren stood up on the coffee table, swaying her hips to the music blasting out from the stereo next to me. Mike wrapped his hand around my shoulders and tried to drag me to the couch too. I dug my heels into the carpet and ducked under his arm.

"Mike...Please. Can we go home?" Mike had driven both me and Angela, he was our ride, but I knew now that I would be the one driving him home. I gave him puppy dog eyes, knowing how he couldn't resist them. He stuck his chin out stubbornly.

"I came here to have fun Bella, I'm not leaving yet. Neither should you." He grabbed a beer off the counter and thrust the cup at me. "Drink up." I eyed it and sighed.

"Night Mike." I eyed Angela, hoping she'd follow now too. She nodded and came to stand beside me. "Were going now."

I knew Mike's reasoning for trying to get me to drink. He was the football quarterback, he lived in the party scene. Thriving off the innocence of the girls he slept with. While moving here, I swore I would never get into that lifestyle, and I haven't. My dad Charlie, was Chief of Police in this dreary town called Forks. He had taught me from a young age to not submit myself to be around people like this. I had promised, and I always kept my promises.

"I thought Mike was never gonna let you leave." Angela sighed as we walked down the sidewalk. Mike's car was parked on the curb, the keys still in his pocket inside. I groaned as Angela did too. "It's not that long of a walk back to Port Angeles, from their we can call my dad. He'll come pick us up." Angela assured me. I nodded. The walk from the party in the secluded woods to PA wasn't that far, maybe two miles at the most. Half of it was walking through the darkened woods though, that part was sure to be a 'blast'.

Angela walked beside me, we walked rather briskly, wanting to escape the unknown darkness and make it into city limits. A cold breeze whipped through the tree tops, making me shiver. I was pretty stupid for not dressing appropriately. The jeans were fine, but the white tank top wasn't winter material. I wrapped my arms around myself, eyeing Angela's warm jacket, a little jealous.

The shadows in the woods made me more alert, the birds croaking from the tree tops, the shadows moving as animals scurried out of sight. One of the squirrels had scared me half to death as it scattered up a nearby tree. Angela locked her arms through mine, towing me along with her fast pace. Angela must have been scared out of her wits, her eyes always darting to her left and right, eying the shadows. Her glasses pressed closely to her eyes, making her vision slightly better.

I knew we had to of been halfway to the city by now, the tree's were thinning and I saw a road up ahead. As long as we took that road, we should be home in about an hour. I almost cried hysterically when my feet hit the asphalt, stepping out of the crunch of the leaves and forest floor. Angela sighed deeply beside me, happy to be out of the woods too. We began walking on the smooth asphalt, happy for the shadows to be behind them.

As the woods became a part of the distance we had come, Angela, out of no where, whirled around and eyed the shadows. I stopped, looking at her curiously.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, an laughed quietly at herself.

"I just thought I heard someone whisper my name." She shrugged.

"It must've been the wind." She nodded and we continued to go forward when I heard it too. Only now it had said my name. I stopped, and whirled around, eying the shadows. "I heard it too." I put a finger to my lips to silence her. We listened for a few moments, to see if it would happen again.

Crunch. I heard, what sounded like a twig snapping behind us, the path we were walking. Angela stiffened, as I turned around slowly. The darkness was almost blinding, but I knew I wasn't hallucinating the dark figure in front of me. "Hello?" I plucked up the courage to ask. Angela's breathing heightened as she faced the figure too.

"I'm sorry." It laughed. I couldn't see the man, but his accent was thick in the night air. It almost sounded . . . French. "I didn't scare you lovely girls did I?" Neither of us spoke, I saw the figure take a step forward. I made out very little, like the dreads that hung to his shoulders, and the jacket he wore was unbuttoned, revealing his torso. His skin matched the shadows of the night. "I was just out on a walk." He smiled at us. "It's nice out, yes?" Angela and I nodded, shivering in the breeze. "Perfect night tonight, the moon is barley out, the breeze is nice, the woods are vacant." He smiled to himself. "Perfect night for a stroll, or perhaps a run." He took another step, his teeth glittered menacingly in the very little moonlight.

I grabbed Angela's hand, taking a few steps back. "Stop." I threatened as he approached. He laughed, then his eyes looked past us. I didn't realize till after we rammed into something hard that he was looking at the person behind us. The hard chest we bumped into gave me chills, making me take a step forward and whirl around. A young looking man, with long blond hair tide with a leather strip smiled at us. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a breeze blew by. His mouth opened as a growl erupted from his lips. Angela squeezed my hand, tugging me to the left, away from them both.

"James. Control." The other muttered. As we backed away, we heard a child like laugh erupt from behind us. A tall, slender woman with flame like hair laughed at the blond.

"Oh Laurent, you know he has very little self control." She reached out and stroked Angela's cheek. "Especially with two very young, beautiful, mouthwatering girls like these ones." Angela flinched from her touch. She laughed again.

I wasn't aware, till after it happened that I had been ripped away from Angela's grasp, and a different, more colder touch grasped my upper arms. I did the first thing I thought of, and screamed. A hand was placed over my mouth, quieting my screams. I glanced at Angela as the red head weaved her fingers through her hair, then clenched at the roots. I flinched away from Angela's cries for them to stop.

"Please, please! Stop!" I yelled at the red head.

"Victoria, gentle." Laurent sighed. "They need to be in the best condition if we want to make any money." As the two held us tightly, Laurent stood in front of us, inspecting us with a wary eye. His hands approached me first as they roamed down my body, feeling my shoulders, then they glided down my chest, hesitantly stopping to glide slowly over my breast, then they glided down my sides, then hips, down to my calves. "She's perfect. She'll do well." He smiled at me.

My heart thumped on the inside of my chest, making my fears more obvious. I watched as he did the same with Angela, stopping to roam longer on her body. I looked away when I saw tears forming in her eyes. I was a baby, when I saw others cry, I usually cried too. And I did.

"She'll need some work, she's too thin. But who knows, someone might still buy her." He laughed. "Come now." I widened as he motioned towards a van parked idly against the road. I stiffened.

They were going to take us.

I blocked out Angela's cries for help, and mercy. My adrenaline began to double over as Jame's dragged me towards the van. I began putting up a fight, fidgeting a bit, but his hold on me never slackened. He laughed and whispered to me "Watch it, some like their pets feisty."

They were kidnapping us, they were going to take us away from Forks, I knew it. I now regretted ever leaving Mike's party. I regret bringing Angela along, I regret getting us in this situation because I was such a goody two-shoe. Angela fussed too, but it didn't help. His cold, hard, arms never slackened on me, nor her.

"Please. Please, stop?" I begged as we stopped outside the van door. I was ignored as Laurent pulled out rope, bounding Angela's hands together, then mine.

"Help! Please someone!" Angela cried.

"Shut it." Victoria growled. I flinched as she hit Angela across the face. The impact so hard, her glasses fell, forgotten on the asphalt. I instantly kept my mouth closed. I didn't want to get hit.

"Load em' up." He instructed.

James through me into the back of the van, along with Angela. The doors shut and the back turned into complete darkness. We both began to cry.

"Angela?" I sniffled.

"I cant see." She cried.

"Me neither."

"No Bella, I don't have my glasses, I cant see anything." She cried harder. "Where are they taking us?" She leaned her head against my shoulder, both of us shaking.

"I dont know." I whispered.

She began to scream for help again, I silenced her, telling her she would get hurt again.

"I want to go home." She cried harder, I felt her hot tears on my neck.

"I know, trust me, I know." I cried harder.

It was their in the darkness, that we lost ourselves.

* * *

**AN: So I know this story just kinda popped out without warning, I was sitting here maybe 2 hours ago, bored, and began to write. This story is Dark...it will be dark. Right now they have been kidnapped. In the future next chapter, they'll be prepped, then sold. Its a vampire thing, in the vampire world, human slaves/pets are very common. Guess who's going to buy them? DARKWARD!**

**So please review and tell me how you like this story. Its for mature audiences only. Id like feedback, it'll show me how many fans like this idea and I'll continue it. So, review away.**

**:)**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

They said dreams were like portals, pushing you further and further into the light. My dreams however, were quite the opposite. Sleep had been the only thing to overtake me, the dreams were the only hint of salvation I could hold on to, yet they weren't the kind I normally dreamt about. The once bright sun, was now replaced with a dark hover of fog. The once beautiful fields of green were now replaced with yards of death....not seeming to be the dream I wanted.

God knows how long Ive been sleeping, but as consciousness began to creep back, I became more aware of the things around me. How the hard ground I slept on was cold, how the smell was...almost gut wrenching. It too, smelt like death. I gulped back the bile that guided its way up my throat, and cracked an eye open. Scared of what I might possibly see. The small part of me hoped, and wished that maybe this had all been a horrible dream, and Angela and I were both home safely, but that vanished.

I blinked a few times, thinking maybe I was imagining things.

I wasn't.

My mouth hung slack, a gasp just barley escaping my lips. My eyes weren't lieing, I was in fact seeing everything for what it really was. For one, I wasn't alone. From the dimness of the lights, I could make out a row of what looked like other girls, strapped and chained to the wall behind them. The room wasn't normal, it looked like a basement maybe, dirty, horrific smelling, and crowded. Too crowded. The other girls didn't speak, they sat there, from what I heard, some were crying. I turned my head to the left, more girls were chained up. The low ceilings made it look like it was impossible to stand, then, leading down the end of the room, was a door.

_Freedom_. My survival instincts had kicked in, and I immediately stood up, trying to make my way for the door when I felt myself being yanked back. Chained. A small cuff was tied around my right ankle, tying me to the wall behind me. _Fuck_. I shouted in my head. I had never been one to cuss like a sailor, but what did I care now? Last night began to dawn on me. The van, the three people, the party...everything.

I had been taken.

_Angela_, my mind shouted. _Find Angela! _Oh god, where was she? I squinted into the darkness, looking over each individual face, but my eyes weren't well enough for this. "Angela?" I whispered quietly, trying hard to not draw attention to myself. "Angela?" I tried louder. Nothing.

I sighed, deciding to try louder when the door was whipped open. A bright light flooding the darkness, making me squint.

"Rise and shine ladies". A familiar, yet menacing voice yelled.

I sat up straight, tucking my chin to my chest though, hoping they'd walk past me. I closed my eyes against the sound of heavy boots walking down the isle, the sound coming closer.

"Look who decided to wake up." It chuckled, James nield down beside me. "Morning. How was your sleep?" He asked. I didn't acknowledge him. "I suggest you look at me while I speak to you darling, I wouldn't want to land a hand on that pretty face of yours." The movement, so quick, jolted my face towards him. His hand was on the back of my head, intertwined in the roots of my curls. I hissed, not expecting it, but looked directly at him. "Good." He sighed, looking at me longingly. "I suppose we should get you ready." He smiled, uncuffing my ankle. I nearly let out a cry, rubbing the sore spot on my leg, where the cuff had been too tight.

He grabbed my wrist, yanking me to my feet. I barley had time to duck as he weaved a hand through my hair, tugging on it, he pulled both hands behind my back, leading me towards the light.

"Stop!" I finally managed to choke out, his grip on my roots tightened, almost like he knew I was about to put up a fight. "Stop! Please. Somebody help!" I cried out, fussing out of his grasp, but not able to succeed. He responded by tightening his hold even more, then chuckled.

"Don't waste your breath dear, no one here will care enough to help."

His words ripped holes through my chest, his voice making me realize he might be right. I began to cry again, knowing how much I didn't want to believe him, but did. He lead me out of the door, where a staircase lead up two more stories. I felt my knees begin to weaken as he pushed me farther, but we soon made it to another door, leading into a hallway.

As we passed a open door, I couldnt help but look inside, and I shouldnt have. A girl was spread out on a table, her hands tied above her head. A man stood above her, a surgical mask put over his mouth, and an unidentified tool in his hand. As we walked passed the door, I flinched as I heard the girl scream.

What was this place?

I felt James' chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Lovely isn't it?" I bit my tongue against the vomit, blinking back tears too.

Where was I? Where was Angela? Why was I here? Who were these people?

I shivered as James' skin touched mine again, his hands were like ice, chilling me to the bone. I was still dressed in the close I had on when they had taken me. James' suddenly made a sharp right, leading me into a new room.

It looked like a nurses office at first...Oh how wrong I was.

"She's being auctioned with the others, you know what to do." James said indifferently to the man at the desk. He smirked and nodded. That was the second time James had said the word 'auction'. What did he mean? I felt like I had begun to convulse, my knees shook as he passed me to a new man. What was he going to do?

As he grabbed me, he buried his head into my neck, sniffing. I stiffened, not sure what he would do. He sighed and clenched his teeth together. I took in a sharp intake of breath, straining my neck away from him. He turned me around to face him.

"Ah. Isabella." He smiled. I was scared to look into his eyes, but I feared he'd hurt me too. So I did.

Noticing his eyes for the first time.

They were red. But he stared at me with....what I thought looked like sympathy. And I began to crumble again.

"Please." I whispered through the tears. "Please let me go. Please, I wont tell a soul! Just....please." I whispered over and over again.

And he smirked, just like James' had.

"No can do." He grabbed me by the back of my neck and lead me to the door leading out of the office. I began to cry harder, whispering 'no' over and over. This walk was shorter, he lead me down a shorter hall, and into another room.

A shower.

I did feel pleasant, the odor on myself was sickening. I wanted to feel a hot shower, and wash away the sickness. The water I knew would feel realer to me than any of this.

"Strip." He ordered.

I paused, doing a double take, not sure I had heard him correctly. He rose a brow, them motioned me to continue. I gasped.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. He glowered at me.

"Strip. Now." He grew impatient. I folded my arms over my chest, signaling I wouldn't do it. "Fine." He growled.

He came beside me, tugging my arms away with immence force, then tugged my shirt over my head.

"Stop!" I cried, as he through it on the ground. I backed away from him, covering my almost naked chest. "Please. Don't!" I couldn't see him approach me through the thick haze of tears. I nearly fell to my knees as I backed into a wall. His emotion was annoyed as he pinned me, then removed my bra, exposing my subtle flesh. I wanted to fight, to force him away, but he was stronger...he wasn't human.

His hands moved, unfazed, as he began to remove my jeans. The look on his face made it look like he had done this thousands of times before. Which he probably had.

"Please." I whimpered.

But he didn't listen, because he didn't care. No one cared, no one cared about what happened to you, especially now. You had to fight for yourself. I got that now as every inch of clothing was pulled from me. He still pinned me to the wall, as I tried desperately to get away from his cold touch.

And like before, his head went to my neck, but stopped, like he was restraining himself. But once again, he inhaled me, like I was some precious perfume. My breathing became haggard as he put his hands on my waist.

"You smell so....delectable." He moaned.

His hands glided up my torso, as his hands grabbed my breasts, squeezing them roughly, I let out a agonizing cry. But he only laughed as he put a hand over my mouth. I still cried from behind his hand, begging him to stop.

"No! Stop!" I continued.

"You know. It's girls like you that send me over the edge. So innocent, so young." He gave my chest one final palm as he guided his hands down.

And I knew then that he had won.

I was weak. I was under his command. I was like a puppet, made to do whatever they pleased now. And as of now, I had not one ounce of dignity left in me. Not one spurt of knowledge as he proceeded. I was being controlled, and I had no say in my life anymore. I regretted this, I regretted going out to the party, ever leaving, I regret it. I could have been home right now, cosing up by the fire, but I wasn't, I was here, while these monsters took over me.

As his hand traveled down ward, inching towards the one place I had been kept innocent. He traced his fingers through my dark curls, adding pressure.

No pleasure, just pain.

"Felix. Enough. She'll be worth more if she's kept a virgin. Laurent wants you, I'll take it from here." My eyes slipped closed, and I thanked god. Felix removed his hands and stepped away. My hands free, letting me cover myself up as a silently let myself cry.

Victoria, the one who had helped kidnap us had just saved me, whether she realized it or not. Felix nodded, turning to smirk at me, then left.

"Get In the shower." She instructed.

And I obeyed, wanting so desperately to wash away the dirty feeling of Felix's wandering hands.

-=*=-

"Put this on." She ordered. Victoria chucked a short silk dress at me. I wanted so desperately to ask the questions that have been haunting me. I was thinking about everything as I took a warm shower. But I had seen how she acted with Angela, aggressively, would she be like that with me? I took in a lungful of air as I grew some courage.

"Would you mind telling me why Im here?" I said in a quick breath, eager to get the question out. Victoria rose a brow and smirked.

"I don't think you wanna know." She said darkly. I stuck out my chin, not backing down. I wanted answers. "Humph." She went back to folding the clothes on the counter. "Your here to be sold as pet." She stretched the sentence out. My heart froze in my chest. A pet?

"A pet to who?" I questioned. She smiled, shaking her head.

"What? Is this twenty questions of some sort?" I shrugged, slipping into the dress. "A slave...to vampires."

-=*=-

Victoria had her hand wrapped around my arm, leading me down another hall. My stomach turned, letting her earlier words settle into my head. _Vampires. _Creatures of the night. Blood-suckers. Leeches. Whatever you called them, they were killers.

And I was going to be sold to one.

The too small dress, that Victoria had given me clung to my still damp skin. My head cleared for one moment, and as I looked down the hall, a bundle of girls were huddled together, dressed like me. I gulped when I noticed a familiar brunette...scared, and alone.

"Angela!" I cried. Victoria's grip grew tighter. But that didn't stop Angela from turning her frightened gaze to me. But before I knew it, she was being hurried off with the group of girls, out a door, and out of sight. I reached a hand out, wanting to stop her. "Angela!" I cried again. Victoria's hand came down on my mouth.

"Keep quiet." She hissed.

"Where is she going?" I cried louder.

"Off to the auction, where someone will hopefully buy her." She said indifferently.

"And if she isn't sold?" I asked with confusion. Victoria smirked.

"Then dinner will be served earlier than usual."

-=*=-

I sat dazed, as four other girls huddled next to me. We were set to be in the next auction. I had learned that slave auctions were fairly popular in the vampire world. As I studied the other girls around me, they cried, not knowing their future. I stayed silent, too exhausted to care anymore. If I would be sold, so be it. It didn't mean I had to obey the one who bought me. I could rebel, I could fight back. So I was saving my energy now, so it would be put into better use later.

The other girls were beautiful, more so than me. With tanned skin, blond hair, blue eyes, so much more than I could offer. Maybe my luck for disaster had come, maybe no one would buy me and they'd kill me too. It be better than this, than living like this.

When I was younger, my father Charlie had taught me patience. He had taught me to stay focused and calm during a bad situation. And I was...slightly. The shaking had stopped. The crying had faltered...for now. I had to stay strong, and I had to keep faith. But sometimes, faith only lead to failure. But I wouldn't give up. Id fight till the death...whenever that was.

-=*=-

Victoria stopped answering my questions a while ago, so I had no clue where we were headed to right now. About an hour ago, they had shoved me and the other girls into the back of a van. While the others had cried, and fought against the vampires, I let them take me. because I was still savoring my strength, for later...when I knew Id need it the most.

As the van came to a halt, my heart began to pound. This was it. Either you were bought, or you were dinner, I on the other hand, didn't care right now...as long as my final moments were spent fighting. The back doors opened up, and James, Laurent, and Victoria dragged the un-willing girls out one by one. I went willingly, not putting up a fight...yet. Victoria grabbed me, letting the boys handle the roudy ones. It was dark out, and I couldn't see what the building we were headed to looked like. But as the doors opened up and we were lead into...what seemed like a ballroom, we were ordered to stay in a single file line.

As the others whispered about planning an escape, I let my head droop, my hair falling in front of my face. I was so exhausted now, I would have loved to have just fallen asleep on the gold carpet, it looked softer than that basement floor last night. I heard the vampires talking, but I zoned out. Not wanting to listen....

"Ah. Ive been waiting for them." A single, velvety voice sighed.

* * *

**AN: So? Any suggestions on my writing? Like it, hate it? **

**Be HONEST, does this story sound good at all? Or should I delete it and admit I fail at life?:)**

**Let me know, and be a good person and review. Please.**

**Did anyone watch Robert Pattinson on HopeforHaiti tonight? He had an amazing speach. And that beard! He looked so good:) Ive fallen in love all over again. Tehe.**

**Anyway, review...and follow me on twitter, I sometimes post sneak previews to chapters.....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains adult situations and shouldnt be viewed by readers who dont take rape well....sorta. I dont own twilight or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

******

The voice sent shivers down my spine, making me nearly topple to the ground. It was velvety, and smooth, yet rough and menacing. I tucked my chin to my chest again, wanting to hide myself from the eyes of others. For a moment, I felt hope. The other girls were prettier than me, surly he would pick them. What possible reason could make him want _me? _I heard James and Victoria exchange a few words to the man, I still didn't look up.

The flimsy dress slip Victoria had given me clung to my skin, it was thin, and the warmth of my body began to decrease. I shivered involuntarily again, biting my tongue so my teeth wouldn't chatter. I put my arms behind my back, clenching them into fists so I wouldn't feel the need to fidget.

"Weve picked them out especially for you." I heard James murmure to the man. I heard him chuckle.

And my heart fell into the bottomless pit of my stomach.

It was like bells, like a melody was chiming inside my head. But then again, the darkness of it made me hold my breath. It was beautiful, yet evil.

"They smell wonderful." He breathed. Victoria's child like laughter sounded.

"Yes. They do don't they."

I could hear his soft foot steps as the unknown man glided across the carpet. I peeked through the hair in front of my face to see him blandly staring at the first girl. I couldn't see much of him, but the wild tangle of his bronze hair, his crooked smile, and his high cheek bones. His pale skin looked paler as it set against the black shirt he wore. He inhaled momentarily, then moved to the next girl, he did this till he was at the girl beside me.

I tucked my head deeper into my chest, hiding my face. The other girls were silent as he watched them, but I could hear them whimper as he reached out to touch her golden hair.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

I felt it when his eyes landed on me, and I felt his presence in front of me. I felt goosebumps on my neck and chills run down my spine. I heard him take a sharp inhale, then, a whispered moan escaped his lips.

"This one." He sighed. "This one smells better than the rest." I gulped, keeping my face down. He wasn't having that, he placed his cold, finger and thumb on my chin, tilting my head up till I looked him in the eyes.

Into his dark, red, smug eyes.

He studied my features for a moment, and I settled my eyes down on the carpet, not wanting to see him, if he decided he wanted to kill me after all.

"Have you chosen sir?" James asked.

"I'll take this one."

My face drained of color.

He moved the hair from my eyes delicately, pulling the strands behind my ears. James gave a nervous chuckle.

"How about the others? I hear blonds have more fun." He said, gesturing to the other scared girls. He pursed his lips.

"They are beautiful James, but." He hesitated, putting a hand on my cheek, he put his lips to my ear. "I prefer brunettes."

-=*=-

As he slipped James a wad of cash and the others were escorted out, I felt myself begin to shake harder. My limbs grew weak as he turned to face me. He had bought me, and I belonged to him now. I was his.....and there was nothing I could do about it. He smiled at me, and tilted his head.

"Name." He demanded. His voice, full of authority shook me, and I gasped it out.  
"Bella." He smiled again.

"Bella means beautiful." He began to circle around me, watching me intently. "Where are you from?"

"Washington." I spurted out, I kept my eyes on the golden carpet still.

"What town." His voice got rougher.

"Forks." I heard him chuckle.

"I have family there. Small world isn't it?" He chuckled and stood behind me.

I felt his breath on my skin, as he moved my hair to one side I began to shake. I heard him inhale me again.

"Well Bella." I felt his smile against the skin of my shoulder. "You were quite a bargain." He chirped.

A overwhelming emotion hit me then. It dawned on me that I really wasn't going home. I was taken, and sold to do what this man pleased. Whatever that was. Through the bile, and tears, I managed to whisper.

"Why am I here?" His fingers wove through my hair, and I leaned forward, not wanting him to touch me.

"You my dear, are here to service me in any way. Your a pet, a slave, whatever I wish to call you. And you will obey me."

His words took me off guard and I gasped.

"I'm not a slave!" I felt his hands grip my shoulders.

"Relax. Your new. I'll be easy on you." He whispered.

"No. I want to go home." I cried. He whiped the fresh tears of my face with his fingertips, and he pouted.

"Aw. I'm sorry you don't always get what you want."

I flinched from his cold, uncaring touch.

"Please." I whispered. I stared longingly into his eyes, hoping he'd feel for me and set me free. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Your mine now. You belong to me." With anger, I tore my face from his grasp, tightening my fists.

"I belong to no one." I stubbornly replied. He rose an eyebrow, questioning me.

He walked towards me, pushing me against the back wall. He put his hands on my hips.

"You." He snarled. "Belong to me." I shook my head, not giving in. He growled, moving his hands to my face. "This is mine." He moved his hands to my neck. "This is mine." Moving his hands down my chest, he stopped at by breasts, squeezing them. Ignoring the tears that filled my eyes. "These." He said, palming them too roughly. "Are mine."

I defenselessly put my hands on his chest, trying to push him off. To no avail, his hands roamed down to my core, cupping me through my nightgown. "This will always be mine. Mine, until I decide to kill you that is." I pleaded again, wanting him to stop touching me.

I understood now why James had said virgins are sold more often. He wanted me, because he wanted the one thing I refused to give him.

My virtue. My innocence.

"Stop." I demanded, my voice cracking. His crooked smile reached his eyes as he put his hand on my shoulders.

He didn't suspect I would shove him, but I did, and his grip slipped as I fell to my knees in front of him. I looked up through the hair in front of my eyes, and he smiled.

"This is the exact position I wanted you in. This is how every pet should treasure their master."

My tears grew thicker as I shook my head again, a flash of annoyance grew in his eyes. He bent over then, gripping my hair from my roots and pulling my face to his, so we were eye to eye.

"Now you listen, and you listen clear little Ms. Isabella...Your ignorance is wearing me thin and I have no patience for stubborn people. Now you either follow my ways, or I'll kill you here. I have no desire to teach you to behave." He gripped my hair tighter. "Do you understand?"

Death had been something I feared since I had seen my gran die, but as of now, death felt like heaven. And I wanted it more than my own breath. I nodded. Whispering to myself;

"I'd rather you killed me." He laughed, then stood straight.

"That day may come sooner than planned." He smiled down at me. "Now, all this fighting has....aroused me."

I gulped.

"Here's your first order Bella." He lifted my chin, so I was face to face with his waist. He gently caressed my cheek. "Show me how much of a vixen you really are."

"Excuse me." I gasped.

"Don't be shy my sweet, sweet lamb. It's easy."

He took my hands in his and placed them at the hem of his jeans.

The bile rose farther up my throat.

"Unzip it." He ordered. My tears started again, realising what he wanted. I shook my head 'no'. He sighed, annoyed and did it himself. Through the black denim of his jeans, I could see the abnormal sized bulge, settling between his thighs.

I closed my eyes when his erection sprung free. I shut them tight, not wanting to see him. He grabbed my hands again, but this time, I tried to force my hand to my side. He was stronger. He forced my hand to rest on top of his swollen shaft.

I was being forced to do this against my will, I had no choice. I couldnt find my voice to plead.

Under the palm of my hand, the soft, yet hard skin rubbed against me. I gaged lightly at the feeling of his veins under my fingers as he guided my hand up.

"Hm." He moaned. "Just like this." His hands overlapped mine as he forced my hands to glide. "Open your eyes Bella. I want you to learn from this. For future reference." I didn't open my eyes, I was too busy biting back my tears. "I said open them!" He roared.

I opened my eyes, face to face with his erection. I looked up at him, not wanting to see it.

"Stop." He ordered. Hoping he was gonna let me stop. He shook my hands off and I immediately wiped the disgust on the hem of my dress. "Take me in your mouth." He commanded.

I clamped my mouth shut, tears briming again. I shook my head, pleading with my eyes.

"You must learn this Bella if your going to be mine."

"Then let me go." I whispered. He shook his head and grinned.

"Open up." His hands were wrapped around his shaft as he inched closer. I closed my mouth tighter, tilting my head away from him.

He was more annoyed.

He grabbed me by my roots, and shoved my head forward, till I engulfed him. He kept sliding till his head reached the back of my throat. Making me gag. I choked out my cries and I pleaded for him to stop.

But he didn't, and he thrusted himself down my throat, not slowing or allowing me a chance of air.

"Jesus. Bella." He groaned. Working himself inside, creating his own form of bliss.

At this point in time, I let myself be defeated. I let myself shut down, slacking my jaw, making it easier for him. It would be over, then after that, I could drown in my sorrow. He banged my head to himself, so hard my nose touched his pelvis.

I relaxed everything, and didnt fight anymore.

I thought of home, of Charlie, of school, of Angela.

She was tougher than me, she would survive something like this. But no, not me. I was weak and I couldn't fight back.

He had won.

I felt him twitch inside me, as a growl erupted from his clenched lips. "Swallow all of it." He whispered in a blissed, horsed voice. He shook inside of me, spilling himself inside my mouth. Against my own will, I had no choice but to swallow his salty seed.

He pulled out, as I gasped for breath.

I sunk down to the floor, in a fetal position, I wrapped my hands around my throat...wanting to die. I heard his zipper go up and he sighed.

"Maybe I'll keep you around, your of more use than I thought."

His words hit hard as I choked on my breaths, and I felt my body slacken, and I was pulled away by a dark cloud of nothingness.

Just what I wanted.

* * *

**AN: So ff readers, did you like it?**

**If you didnt like the bj part I apologize:( I needed an excuse though for Bella.**

**Like it, hate it? Think Im a RE-tard? I love that word.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to who reviewed, and sorry about takeing so long to update. With school and stuff it gets kinda hard to update when you want to. So, without further adue, heres chapter 4.**

* * *

My throat, it burned, and I felt like I couldnt breath anymore. I cupped my neck, trying to ease the pain, but it was to no use, the pain was on the inside, licking up the sides of my mouth. It hurt, more than I thought possible, and it was because of _him_. Because of what he had done to me. After being forced to pleasure him, I had blacked out, not wanting to feel, or hear, or see anything anymore. I wanted blackness.

And I had it.

But this wasn't the kind I wanted. I wasn't sure where I was, but the cold metal below me sent shivers through my body, and the steal cage bars in front of me held me prisoner. I was caged, and It was dark. But I wasn't alone, I knew that from the faint whispers around me. And when I looked through those caged bars, I faintly saw others. Other girls were caged, other girls like me, were prisoned here, not able to escape the darkness.

My throat burned worse as I balled myself up into the darkest corner of my cage, wishing I had some water. Anything. I ignored the growl of my stomach and the bulge of my abdomen. I had a feeling everyone felt like this, hungry, cold, and the painful feeling of having to relieve ourselves. I felt better knowing I wasn't alone though...these girls had suffered with me, and they knew pain, just as much as I did.

I missed home. I missed my father, I missed Angela, my mother, my soft bed, hell, I even missed Mike. I wanted comfort, and comfort to me was home. Thats what I wanted, all I needed, and I knew, deep inside myself, that home was the last place I'd ever get to see again. Vampires were stronger than all of us put together, and it sickened me. _He _had bought me so he could _use_ me. Use me for every sick fantasy he could ever imagine.

And I couldn't fight him.

I was forced to do what he asked, just like last night. If I didn't do it willingly, I was forced. I bit my tongue as I felt my cheeks burn, I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream, I wanted to bang on the cage doors until they set me free. But I refrained, and I kept my mouth shut, closing my eyes, I dreamed I was back home.

-=*=-

My eyes opened as I heard a door slam, the once dark room was now lit up, letting me see everything. I wasn't surprised when I saw the mess of bronze hair appear on the opposite side of the room. He was glancing through other cages. There weren't as many girls as I thought, only maybe ten. He stopped in front of the cage, unlatching it, and pulled a frightened girl out my her arm. Her black hair was wild, and untamed, and her pearly white skin looked as if it was powdered in dirt. Like me, she was dressed in nothing but a short, silk dress. But hers was tattered and torn.

I leaned on my knees closer to the bars to get a better look, the one thing that struck me as odd was, the girl didn't put up a fight. She willingly went now, she stood up, and walked with him. But I could see tears in her eyes.

Where was he taking her?

I watched as he took her out, shutting the door, and leaving the room dark again.

What....where?" I whispered confused, more to myself than anyone.

"It's 12:30." I heard a voice murmur. The girl in the cage next to me had been quiet the whole time.

"So..." I shook my head confused.

"That means it's lunch time."

"Do we get food?" I heard a hysteric chuckle from what sounded like all the other girls.

"No. Lunch for _him._"

I was so confused.

"Then why'd he take her?" Realization dawned on me. "Oh." I gasped.

_She_ was _his_ lunch.

I felt tears brim my eyes again. He was going to kill her, suck her blood, whatever exactly vampires did. Suddenly, I began to shake violently. . . She was so willing to go. Willing to die.

"You still there?" I asked the girl next to me. She snorted.

"Like I have a choice."

"Whats your name?" I asked, hearing some sort of human voice gave me comfort.

"Johnna. You?"

"Bella." I sighed. "How long have you...uh"

"Been here?" She finished my question. I didn't answer. "It seems like it's been years, only because time flies by so quickly. Maybe a few months."

"A few months?!" I gasped.

There was a chance I could be stuck here for a few months! And that was if he didn't kill me first.

"I'm surprised too. He usually doesn't keep girls here longer than a month, they get old to him. He also usually doesn't get new toys so soon." I was confused by what she meant.

"What?"

"He usually gets a new girl every month, its been a week since he got his last one...your some sort of exception."

"Whys he get a new girl when he has all of you?" I asked.

"He likes variety, and he likes having virgins more than anything. He'll pay thousands of dollars for a virgin."

I was silent. Taking in her words.

"Are you one?" She asked. I gulped.

"Yes." I whispered. I heard her chuckle.

"He'll have a field day with you then."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Isn't there a way out?" I stuttered.

"If there was a way out, don't you think we'd all be gone by now?"

"Is there a way to fight him?"

"If you want my advice, don't fight back. It's a waste, he'll win. He always does." She yawned.

"Do you have anymore advice?" I pressed.

"That wouldn't be fair to give you advice when all of us had to learn." She scolded me.

I took her words and were grateful, she didn't have to say a thing to me to begin with.

All was silent then, I had guessed she had fallen asleep. I wanted to, but the eerie darkness made it seem impossible. I shut my eyes though, and pretended to be asleep, just resting my eyes.

Time passed.

Johnna was right, time did fly when you were held in darkness, I had no idea if it was night or day, rainy or sunny....It was dark, that's all I knew. But sometime later, when the door opened again, and the mess of bronze came into sight, I knew my darkness would only get worse. He didn't hesitate to approach my cage, and un lock it. I huddled further into the shadows, whimpering when his cold hand touched me, grabbing my ankle, and pulling me out.

Her words flooded through me, dont fight back. He'll win, he always wins.

"Afternoon." He purred.

I gulped, he put his hand on my shoulder as he lead me out the door, and into the unknown.

-=*=-

"Stand straight, look at me, don't fidget." He ordered me again and again. He was teaching me the 'Basics'. That's what he had called it. He stepped away from me and nodded in approval. "Keep your posture" He reminded me harshly. "This is how you'll stand when your in the presence of me." I didn't respond, but kept silent and postured. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer 'Yes master' or 'No master'. Got it?" I didn't answer again.

My mind was fixated on trying to get out this hell and back home. But every escape plan I had was always demolished. And then it would dawn on me. . . I really had no escape method. I was stuck here until he either killed me, or let me go. Even though I prayed for the second one, I knew it wasn't going to happen. My mind went back to earlier now, back to when he had came into the room, taking the willing girl from her cage, only to kill her.

I then felt my hair being pulled from the roots, as he stood with his lips at my ear.

"Got it?" He growled annoyingly.

"Yes." I gasped. He tugged again.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master!" I cried out. I felt myself shiver from the fear I tried desperately to keep hidden. He chuckled, breathing in the skin at my neck.

"I can smell your fear." He purred. "Thats good, you should fear me." He burried his nose into my neck for a brief moment and pulled back, a snarl rumbling in his chest.

The one thing I had always hated was being under someone elses control, and I hated having to call him 'Master'. But if doing so would help me in the long run, then I knew I had to do it. I had to push through this. But I had one question I needed answered.

"Master?" I flinched hearing my desperate tone. He rose his brow.

"Yes?" I felt myself shake and tremble, I felt my eyes began to leak crystal clear liquid, and I felt my heart pounding.

"Why are you doing this? To _me._ To_ them._" I managed to choke out.

His lips pulled into a crooked grin.

"A master is nothing without his slaves." He chuckled. "The world is my playground, and you are all my toys. I play with you as I please. I do whatever I please." He smiled at me again. "Would you like to know why?" He asked me. I nodded. "Because I'm the Demon from your nightmares."

He came to me then, and he twirled his fingers in my hair gently. "Im not always evil though. I do have a good side."

"Evil?" I scoffed. "That's putting it mildly." I hadn't realized what I had said till the final syllable had escaped my lips.

"I'm going to carry on letting you make all these mistakes, because I cant wait to make you pay for them later." He sighed. "And trust me, punishment for bad slaves isn't something a sweet, young, innocent little girl like you would enjoy."

As I looked into his eyes...I really looked at him. Deep inside, behind the murder and hatred, I saw something else. Deeper than any emotion I had seen. I knew then, there had to be a reason he was doing this. Some reason, so far beyond anything I could see that made him who he was.

I wanted to know why.

"Why are you like this?"I asked again. My out of place voice filled my own ears in the dead silence. Though I knew he wouldn't answer, I never expected him to get angry for such a small question. The feeling of his hand around my throat gave me that indication, he wasn't willing to share his emotions.

"Why am _I_ like what?" He growled.

I felt him move back till I hit the wall, his hand didn't loosen. My question had set him off, and for some reason, I knew he was hiding something...something deep.

"Stop." I gasped, his hand constricted around my throat.

"Master." I heard a man clear his throat from across the room. He released his grip to face the man. "There's a meeting in the court yard. They would like you present." Edward nodded, and looked at me, then back at the boy.

"Would you mind escorting her back to her cage?" The boy nodded.

Then he left.

I fell to floor, my hand cupped to my throat, breathing in gasps of air. The boy, and yes, he was a _boy_ hesitated. He was a big, too big for his age, and his russet skin through me off...he was...human. His black hair was cropped short, and he waited patiently.

"Are you okay." He whispered when he knew _he_ was out of hearing range. I nodded slightly. He approached me and I asked,

"Is he always like that?"

I could see him try an shake his head but he stopped and sighed.

"Yeah...he is actually." He put a hand out for mine. "He is generous though." I scoffed again. "Its true." He laughed, and it sounded magical. "He's allowed me to stay here. He saved me when I was younger from another vampire." He sighed.

"How old are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Guess?"

"Twenty-two?" He guffawed.

"Nope. Not even close. Im sixteen." I gaped at him.

"How? I'm only seventeen!" I saw a flash of mixed emotion form on his face. "So...whats your name?"

"Jacob."

"Oh. Mines..."

"Bella. I know." He smiled.

"How."

"_He_ talks about you." I rose my brow. "Your new here...he uh...hes kinda stressed about you." He admitted.

"Why?"

"He's a mind reader...but he cant hear your thoughts. It bugs him."

He read minds, but he couldn't read mine. Interesting.

He lead me down the hall we had come.

"So...why hasnt he hasn't killed you?" I asked. He laughed, shaking his head.

"No. He said he liked my personality, that's why he saved me. I'm kinda his...messenger I guess."He unlocked the door to the caged room and lead me in.

Back to my cage, he opened it, motioning me in. I got in, and he locked it. Before he left, he knelt down to my size, his expression saddened.

"Ive tried to talk him into letting you all go. He's stubborn." I nodded, already knowing that. "I'm sorry."

He left, the light leaving with him.

And I was forgotten again. We all were. And in the land of the forgotten, the darkness is our only friend keeping us tight in its embrace, but its embrace was cold.

* * *

**AN: So?**

**I know it took me awhile and its short, but I was in a hurry...its kind of a filler chapter...so yeah.**

**OMG! Have you guys seen the 2 new Eclipse Movie Stills? Their in the meadow! If not google them! You have to see them!**

**:)**

**Also, formspring me. Ask me any question you want! I have to answer it!**

**http://www(dot)formspring(dot)me/AshleyAkers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't let little Ms. Bella get under my skin. I couldn't let her have that affect over me. I had lost my temper, and I could never let that happen again. Her question though, why did it mean so much to me? 'Why was I like this?' Was I mad that she had asked such a personal question? Or was I mad that she had found something that may have triggered the last thing I wanted to think about? I wasn't sure myself, but I sure as hell didn't want to think about that.

I trusted that Jacob would take her safely to her cage. I trusted him, more than my own family back in Forks. To me, I didn't feel like I had much of a family, that's why I lived here. I felt like Jacob was my own brother, we had a bond, I couldn't explain.

I had saved him from being hunted.

Why I did it, I'll never know. Something about his face, twisted in torture made me save him. But why did I? I saw torture in ten different faces everyday, because of me, yet I didn't give a shit. I let him live here and I trusted him enough to do my bidding's.

I knew he'd take care of Bella.

Bella. Her name alone made me groan with fury and lust. What was it about her that made me so mad? Her stubbornness? Her mouth? The fact I couldn't read her mind? She was making me infuriated by just looking at her. Then the lust. Oh, how I longed to rip her clothes to shreds and bury my stiff cock inside her till it reached the hilt. But I couldn't. I needed to be patient. I had to teach her first. I needed the up most patience in the world to teach her to not be stubborn.

I had to teach her to submit. Just like all the other girls. And like the other girls, Id soon get tired of her, and sink my teeth into her soft skin.

Buying her had been a great investment. Although the blonds were down right sexy, Bella had an innocence to her that I lusted after. I wanted her innocence, I wanted it bad.

Stop! I groaned at myself, I could already feel my shaft stiffen at just the thought of my innocent Bella. The meeting had let out, and I was headed back to my office. I payed no mind to others that I passed, I even went as far as blocking out their thoughts.

Apparently, tonight I had to fly to Michigan to meet with another vampire who was willing to buy one of my slaves. That meant Jacob would have to train her, so she'd be ready by the time I got back home. She'd submit to my dominance willingly, and I wouldn't have to force it. Either way I didn't mind. Sooner or later she'd find herself in a predicament with my cock inside her, whether she willingly wanted it or not.

That thought brought me back to last night, when I had purchased her. When she had fallen to her knees, just begging for it. I shuddered as I remembered the way her moist mouth engulfed my shaft, how her cries sent vibrations through her throat, making me cum hard.

Dammit Edward! I thought desperately. I was hard now, and I groaned at the timing. I had a flight in an hour, and as my thoughts wound around the innocent brunette, I felt more lust. With a groan, I turned a corner sharply, in the opposite direction of which I was headed.

I was headed to the cages.

I whipped the door open, narrowly keeping my eyes from her cage and grabbed the first girl I saw. I needed to fuck the shit out of her, I needed to make it quick. She didn't protest as I threw her over my shoulder, and ended up in my room.

I set the dirty blond down on the ground, she stood there awkwardly as I ripped open my shirt.

"Afternoon Kayla." I purred. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"Afternoon master."

Her thoughts were always the same:

Home. Someday I'll get to go home. I miss him, my mom, my dad, my brother and...Danny. I miss Danny. My first love. I wish he were here. I wish he would save me from this hell.

She wanted her boyfriend, she wanted her family. We had much in common. I wanted my family too...

I pounced.

I flung her onto the bed, ripping her clothes off her as I went. Burying my head in her hair, she didn't smell as sweet as Bella, but she'd do. She whimpered slightly as I spread her legs, unzipping my jeans, my erection broke free.

And I thrusted deeply inside her, making her moan and cry with pain and pleasure. Kayla had submitted to me long ago, and I had learned that girls who submit on their own tend to have a more pleasurable experience than those who didn't.

I had no time to waste, so I worked to get my own. Thrusting faster, my rhythm picked up, and soon enough, my body began to quiver and my cock released its load.

And my teeth pierced her neck, sucking up the blood from her fragile body. Drinking her dry.

I wiped my mouth clean, zipping my pants back up. I hadn't meant to kill her. I wasn't even thirsty, I had eaten not long ago. But her body lay still, the color drawn from her face. Danny will be disappointed to know she had died. Kayla's wishes were cut short. She would never be returning home.

I stood up, feeling my stomach expand. I had overfed.

Not that I minded.

I sighed, leaving her form draped over my bed. I would dispose of it later, like I always did.

I had a flight soon, going to my closet I packed my clothes. I had to leave soon, but I needed to speak to Jacob first.

He was were I always found him, sitting alone in the library, reading books. He didn't acknowledge my presence at first, so I politely coughed, he looked up, stunned. He stood up quick and nodded his head.

"Evening Mr. Cullen." I couldnt help but smile.

"I told you Jake, call me Edward." Jake nodded, and sat back down. "I have a flight in an hour, I'll be gone till tomorrow afternoon, may I ask a favor of you?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Since I'll be gone, I'll need you to train my newest addition."

"Bella?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'll make a list of things I'll need you to do in order to train her to submit." Jake nodded. "Very well, I'll leave it on my desk before I leave. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye sir."

**JakePOV**

He left then, not giving me a second glance, he never did. He had his business to deal with. I sighed, dog earing the page I was on, I set the book back down onto the light table, stretching my arms above my head, I heard my joints crack.

Edward needed me to train Bella, the brunette I had acompinied back to her cage. I took in a sigh. I had never really associated myself with his girls. He knew how I felt about the way he lived, though I would never say anything to him.

I hated the way he kept them cooped up, the way he treated them like whores. He had taken these girls from their lives, for his own personal gain. I had begged him before to release them all, but he'd chuckle and shake his head.

I would never understand his little twisted mind.

His family back in Forks even hated the way he lived, that's why they no longer stopped by. I winced.

Family.

I missed mine. Terribly. My father Billy, and my sisters. My friends Quil and Embry...my life back in La Push. I missed everything about it. But that one night had changed everything. I had been down in Port Angeles wandering the streets, when one of them had come up behind me.

I instinctively brushed my fingers across the scar that the bloodsucker had left. He would have killed me if it hadn't been for Edward. He had felt some sort of...connection to me. He had sucked the venom out and brought back here...back to Alaska.

I had asked to go back home, and he had said I couldn't, because I knew of their existence. Instead he offered me a opportunity to stay with him. And so I came with him, back here, were the vampires thirsted for my blood. He said he'd make sure no one else tried to drink from me.

And I trusted him.

Even though I feared him, and his lifestyle. Because he was all I had left. This hell was all I had left. And I'd rather be here then dead.

Today was the seventh of June, the two year anniversary of when I first went missing. And I knew, in the bottom of my heart, that my family had given up hope. Edward said he liked having me around for several reasons;

One: He liked having the presence of someone completely mortal.

Two: He said his psychic sister Alice couldn't see him because of some glitch in my brain that made it impossible to see around me.

Whatever made him happy.

Edward had said he'd left the list on his desk when he'd left. Walking in a sluggish way, I headed towards his room.

Opening his door, I smelt something fowl. I didn't even have to see it to know their was a fresh body draped across the pearly white sheets. I couldn't help myself as I held my breath and tip toed to his desk, my eyes landed on her bright blue eyes.

Oh god! I thought. He didn't even have the mind to close her lids.

Kayla. I recognized her through the blood spilled over her body.

I knew almost every one of his slaves by name. I grabbed the folded paper and headed back into the hall. I breathed in the freshness once the door was tightly shut.

I would never understand the excitement he got when he raped a girl. or better yet, the thrill he had when he killed them. Either way a soul was being destroyed. He'd explained once about why he enjoyed it.

He liked hearing their fear while he sauntered forward. He liked seeing their pain when he broke their spirit.

He liked hearing their thoughts while he raped them, and their final thoughts as he killed them.

He was sick.

Edward didn't care though, he was driven to receive his own pleasure. And that's what he got. Whenever he wanted, wherever, however...he took it either way. I growled remembering a few months back, he had offered me one of his slaves for free. He had urged me to have one night with her...and I refused.

He laughed at my inability to want to take advantage of a young girl. I refused every time he offered. I didn't want to be apart of his little fantasies. I was only here because I was forced to be here. I trudged off towards the basement were he kept the girls.

Reading his list to myself I already knew I wouldnt be doing anything off of it.

But I decided to take Bella out of her cage for a while, though I wasn't going to do the list, I did however, enjoy her company. Since earlier I had loved the way her voice sounded when she talked, and this fragile brunette had me curious. I usually knew much about each girl he kept, but her, I barley knew anything.

But I was willing to learn everything I could.

* * *

**AN: Omg. Im so sorry, its been like 2 weeks since I updated last. Ive been busy with school and stuff. I planned on updating Friday but I was busy cleaning.**

**Today we had a going away party for my brother Dave. In a week he is going to Afghanistan for 18 months without leave. I spent all day with him, trying to get as much time with him as possible. Its hard though when 15 other people are striving for his attention. So, that's my reason for today. I'm going to miss him.**

**Anyway, I recently found out that the eclipse trailer will debut in March! :D**

**Im So excited. Has anyone seen the 17 new eclipse stills? *Drools on self* Rob is so freaking hawt;3 I'm excited for remember me too! I'm seeing it at midnight opening night!**

**So, besides myself, how was everyone else? How was your valentines day? I spent it with my weird uncle in a college parking lot as he taught me to drive:)**

**I get my permit soon.**

**SOOOOO...Reviews would make me feel alot better about my whole 'brother' thing:)**

**Review if you can please?**

**Did you all enjoy the Ed and Jay POVS?**


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness. I enjoyed it now, though I'd only been here a few days, I felt like it had been months. My stomach growled with hunger, though I didn't even care anymore, and my throat burned with thirst, but I just swallowed what little moisture I had in my mouth. I hadn't spoken to Johnna since earlier, and I guess I was happy for that. None of the girls were talking, and I needed the silence. It was menacing yes, but comforting all the same.

I wrapped my hand carefully around my throat, breathing in a steady breath. He had been mad earlier, and I knew know that I couldn't make him mad anymore. The basement like room was cold, and though I wrapped my arms around my knees, I couldn't savor any warmth to spread through my body. The cold cages didn't help either.

It had been two hours. Two hours since he had come in, taking the girl everyone had called Kayla. I was worried. Where was she? How was she? Would she ever return? I sighed, I knew the answer all ready. She wasn't...and I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, but I hadn't grown accustomed to the way things worked around here.

My eyes were about to slip close when the door opened again. The light from the hallway nearly blinded me. I didnt look up, if it was him then I didn't want to see his next victim, even if it was me. I shut my eyes, wanting to fall asleep now more than anything.

Tap. Tap.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask. I knew it wasn't him, and I thanked god. I looked up, my eyes droopy, and Jacob stood in front of my cage, a slight smile on his lips. He unlatched my door and motioned be to get out. It could be a trick, he could take me to him, but would Jacob do that? With hesitance, I slid to the end of the cage, where he grabbed me under my elbow and helped me down.

"Thank you." I whispered, stretching my legs. He nodded and motioned for me to go into the hallway.

"He left." He assured me. "He wanted me to...ugh, show you around." He stuttered.

I nodded, following him out into the light.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, not that I cared much. He was gone.

"He wont be back till tomorrow."

I followed him down another hallway, I kept silent, just happy that this was Jacob and not him.

* * *

It had been a while now since I had brought Bella here.

The one place I could call my own, the one place everyone always knew where to find me. The books were stacked to the ceilings, but that didn't stop her from glancing over every single one. I knew I could bring her here, no one would bother me...and I didn't want to be bothered.

I watched as she reached up to grab a tattered book off the third shelf, her dress slip rising slightly. The only thing that kept her fragile skin from exposure. I looked away, glancing at the book she had chosen.

"That's a good one." I sighed, watching as she twirled the book this way and that. She nodded.

"My mother...read it to me when I was younger." She put it back and inspected another. "May I ask you something?" She finally asked, she glided over towards the opposite chair of mine and sat, her eyes soft, concerned.

"It depends." I stuttered, her brown eyes controlling me.

"Tell me about...this place. Why its here? Why vampires? Tell me about...him." She blurted out in one breath. I sighed, knowing I should have told her when she got here.

"Right now...where in Alaska. Far from Forks... You know, I grew up In La Push." I said matter of factly. She rose an eyebrow at me. "I dont know much myself, but he's very...into having whatever he wants. No matter what."

"He said he had family in Forks too?"

"Yes. His 'adopted' vampire family, I met them once before. He has a father and mother, a sister and a brother, two others stayed with them."

"Why did he leave Forks to move here?" I hesitated, not sure if the story was mine to tell.

"His...family, wasn't so supportive of him, and his decisions. His family survives off animals, him humans. He left and came here, where he first started his little...facility. It was back in the early 1960's when he captured his first human." I took a breath, and wet my lips. "He had too much fun, overpowering her, making her his...he got too controlling and demanding, he begun to collect more girls...his obsession hasn't halted...and its quite sickening." Her eyes focused on mine.

"In all his years, hes never...released anyone huh?" She whispered. I gulped, shaking my head. She nodded.

"He feels power over you guys, he...likes it. I still know little about the whole vampire thing. But his whole mind reading thing...he told me he likes reading their thoughts as he...destroys their...lives." I gulped again.

"But you said he couldn't read mine...correct?" I nodded, she sighed.

"As for him...Im not supposed to say his name, and so I wont. He was 'born' back in 1918...a long time ago." She changed the subject suddenly.

"Tell me about yourself...you grew up in La Push? Before ya' know...he found you?" I nodded.

"My dad Billy was tribal leader, he knew what seems like everyone in Washington." I laughed quietly to myself, suddenly missing him.

"I bet he even knows my father." Bella half smiled.

"Probably." I agreed.

"The Police Chief." She grumbled.

I froze for a moment. Charlie Swan. Police Chief of Forks. He had a daughter...Isa-

"Oh my god." I whispered.

This was the same girl I had made mud pies with while growing up.

"Isabella..." I whispered, she rose her eyebrow. "I didn't even recognize you." She looked confused. "Jacob...Black...my dad was friends with Charlie." Recognition lit her eyes.

* * *

**AN: So review if you can. SORRY I haven't updates in a long time...this is a filler chapter, hope you liked the twist:) DId anyone see the Eclipse trailer?**

**OMG!**

**Im in awe...I'm literally shaking, it was all so breath taking...cant wait for June.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there, surrounded by thousands of books, and for the first time since I had been here, I felt content. Awestruck even. As my eyes strayed from the colors of each book sitting on the shelves, they adverted to Jacob's. His brown eyes were tight, his lips pursed, his forehead crinkled. Deep in thought. It felt like we'd been here all day, though I knew he would be home shortly, I spent what time I had left with Jake.

After all, we were like family.

I sighed, bringing my knee to my chest, I asked a question I had been meaning to ask.

"What exactly was on the list he gave you yesterday?" His eyes dropped to the floor. "The list he said to practice with." I stated. His shook his head, his black hair falling slightly into his eyes. I knew he wanted to avoid my question, but I wasn't having that. He cracked under my hard gaze. Reaching into his back pocket, he retrieved a piece of folded paper, handing it to me silently. He leaned back against the arm of the chair that was opposite of me. He folded his arms across his chest and settled his eyes out the lighted window.

I was suddenly wary of the things on this list. With hesitance I unfolded the paper, my eyes scanned the perfect script of words.

-:Things that need to be done while I am gone:-

Feed the girls their weekly meal.

Bring Isabella into the master room.

Teach her the following:

-Manners. (Eye contact, reactions, etc.)

-Go over the rules with her.

-Use the 'tools' on her, prepare her for my arrival. (Gag, bondage, etc.)

-Show her the Basement. (The machines down there, what will happen if she miss behaves.)

-Rough her up. (Don't be afraid to push her around, make her realize she's nothing more than a pet.)

-Clean her up, and lock her in her cage.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath till it came rushing out in a gush. I took a deep breath, realization hitting me. I remembered again where I was exactly. In Jacobs presence, I had nearly forgotten. I folded the paper up again, a choking noise coming from my lips.

"Yeah... Understand now why I couldn't possibly do any of it?" His eyes weren't on me still...But I saw the slight tremble of his hands. "He wont be happy, but I'll have to lie."

"Cant he read your thoughts?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'd have to compose them...block them from him." His hand came to rub his temple. "God. I cant imagine what he'd do if he found out I didn't do what he asked of me."

"Has he...made you do this before?" He nodded.

"All the time... I did it though, I hated it. Hated it! The girls always would cry and... I just...couldn't do that to...you." His eyes finally landed on mine. "I would rather he kill me than do that." I shook my head, standing up to stand in front of him.

"Don't...don't talk like that." I whispered. "If he ever does hurt me, promise me...promise me you wont ever do anything rash." A grim smile broke on his lips. He shook his head again.

"I promise to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself." I chided him, poking him in the ribs to ease the tension between us. He cracked, and smiled back at me.

"Your little light is like a candle trying to outshine the sun." He ruffled my hair.

* * *

I scanned my hand through another shelf of endless books, memorizing the author and title. Ones that interested me, ones that stroke me as odd, ones that I would have loved to read. It was passed noon now, Jacob was in the kitchen, getting plates of food together for the other girls.

I grabbed a book that sat atop the fourth shelf, its cover stood out, making it look interesting. I silently read the summary on the back as I popped another grape into my mouth. I went to sit back down on the lounger, I knew I wouldn't finish the book, but the first chapter seemed good when I skimmed through it.

I plopped down onto the chair, a loud rip filling the silent room. My eyes widened as I felt the warm air hit my exposed skin. I stood up, viewing the damage. My dress slip was slit up my right thigh, running up till it exposed the prominent bone of my hip. Sighing, I tried hopelessly to reattach it, only making it bigger. I heard Jacobs foot steps in the entrance.

"Is there by any chance anything I can use to sew this back together?" I asked, keeping my back to him.

"No. I don't believe there is." He growled, my brow furrowed. That wasn't Jacob's voice. I turned around, confused.

He stood in the doorway, his face a twist of anger and fury. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, his arms tightly bound across his chest. His eyes, which her a brilliant red, glared in my direction.

My hands worked deliberately as I finished up the last plate of food for the girls. I had given Bella something to eat earlier. I left her in the library, knowing no one would find her. Loading up the dish in my hands, I turned for the door, only stop were I stood.

"I find it fascinating." Edward whispered. "That Bella and yourself were life long buddies. I find it... cute. In a way of course." He smiled down at me. I gulped, keeping my thoughts intact.

"Your home early." I spluttered out. He grinned again, and tilted his head to the side.

"And your hiding something." He tapped his chin lightly with his finger. "Out of all the girls I have been provided with, little Bella has caught your attention. Don't worry though, this grade school crush will end shortly. I mean..." He moved past me, and I turned with him. "after all...she is mine. And whats mine, is most definitely not yours." He glared at me. "Understand?" He asked.

"She's a nice girl Edward, she doesn't deserve this." Edward snickered.

"See, your words mean nothing to me dear friend. I'm sure all of those girls were nice too. It doesn't make a difference to me. In the end, their all here for my needs."

My thoughts ran wild, the things I wanted to do, the words I wanted to say... The memories of our past day together flooded through my brain. His eyes widened.

"You didn't do the list." He growled, I shook my head.

"She doesn't deserve to be one of your..._toys._" I snapped.

I felt his hand wrap around my throat, cutting off my air.

"If I had known you'd be this difficult, I would have just let that vampire kill you." He seethed. "Were is she?" He growled. "I'll have to teach her myself."

"Don't...touch...her...please." My words became slurred as he blocked my air and I lost conciseness. My thoughts breaking free. I heard him growl. He knew where she was.

He dropped me, my lungs filled with air, but it was too late...I drifted into blackness.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update again. I'll try to update again this weekend, since im on spring break:) So... How have you all been?**

**OMG, has anyone else seen REMEMBER ME? Ive seen it 3 times. I absolutely love it...and though Im a HUGE twilight fan, this movie is my now all time fav:) I LOVE IT.**

**So...reviews please? Likes...dislikes? What do you think Edward will do since he found out? Review and tell me:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SO sorry for the late update. Its been like a month. So much has been going on and Ive been really caught up with school and such. Please forgive me... in this chap you see a bit of Edwards dark side....**

**enjoy.**

* * *

His eyes were dark, his teeth were bare. He showed no emotion as he stared back at me. His fists clenched and un-clenched, his knuckles turning white under his pale skin. My throat closed up, I couldn't breath. . . Think. . . I was paralyzed. I couldn't look at him, yet, I couldn't look away. I faced him, waiting for something. . . anything to happen. But he just stood there.

"I hear you had quite a fun weekend." He cocked his head to the side. My hands started to tremble. He took a step towards me, but I couldn't move to distance myself from him. "I hope it was fun while it lasted. You'll never have another day like that in your life. . .Not while I'm here."

His eyes zeroed in on my dress, where it had torn, and the color turned darker. "Blue is very flattering on you." He purred.

He took another step toward me, he smiled. "Oh how Ive missed your sweet smell." He inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He sighed then, and his eyes became angry. "I'm more upset with Jacob than you, but I already dealt with him. Now its your turn."

My eyes widened, and my breath caught again.

"Jake." I whispered silently to myself.

"Don't worry." He shook his head. "He's not dead or anything... not yet at least." I hadn't even registered that I had silent tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Dddon't. . ." I stuttered.

He smiled, walking full on towards me. . . I stumbled back, running into the chair I had sat comfortably in earlier. I stumbled back farther, falling even deeper into the cushions, my arm flailing out to catch my fall, knocked over the lamp on the table next to me. I gasped, trying to get up, but he was there. His red eyes glared back down at me, his lips pulled into that familiar smirk, as he reached a hand toward me.

Panic filled my veins. Swooped down and collided with every fiber of my being. I was dreaming. . . I had to be dreaming. No way could I be the prey in his damnable hunt. I wasn't here. . . I was dreaming. . . I wasn't here. . .

I was.

"Stop." I croaked. My lungs could find no air as I gasped for forgiveness. His eyes shut, his lips smiled more, and his head shook 'no'. "Please." I begged.

"I'm sorry sweet Bella, but you've disobeyed me. Jacob too. And those who defy me pay a price. . . Jake already payed his, now its your turn."

I felt the tears fall easier now, I wanted to badly run. . . To flee. To find Jacob and escape this hell. I wanted to go back home.

"I have a great idea for how you can repay me." He sighed, he leaned over the chair, his nose buried deep into my neck, inhaling. "Its your choice to enjoy it with me or not." I gulped, If I did have to pay a certain price, how did I know that price wasn't death? "I'm not asking for much here, I ask the same of all my girls."

"You wont kill me?" I gasped. He smiled against my skin, for I couldnt see his face.

"No. Not yet."

"What do you want?" I whispered. Not sure of what he wanted.

"You." His tongue swept across my collar bone, tasting the delicate skin there.

"You cant have me." I whispered. He sighed, standing tall, and over me.

"Well, I believe you haven't much of a choice." His hand, still resting on my shoulder, slid down the straps of my blue dress, till his pinky traced the slight swell of my breast.

I smacked his hand away.

I wished I hadn't the moment his eyes darkened, and his fist's turned to claws. Realizing my own mistake, I stumbled out an apology.

"I can taste the lies in your voice." He seethed. His hand grabbed my wrist, yanking me from the chair, and to my feet.

His hands then traced my jaw, gliding my focus up till his eyes were all I had a choice of seeing. "You deny me of power like your in control here." He leaned my head to the side, letting my hair fall down my back, and my creamy white neck be visible to him. "You have no such control. That's why I take as I please, without any problems. But you. . . You seem to think you have a choice." His finger tips traced the vein in my neck. His head leaned down to my ear. "You don't." He whispered.

I was absorb in my own emotion. In a way he was right and I knew it. I had no choice what so ever. He controled me, every move, every word. . . He had me on a leash like a dog. I was his to obey. But I couldnt give in. Not so easily. I couldnt give him what he wanted.

"No." I shook my head. Not letting him take what he wanted.

He growled, his hand shoved me into the bookcase, his fingers wrapping around my neck. Cutting off the air I gasped for desperately.

"No? How about I just kill you now? You show me no respect, why should I do the same? I should just strangle you till your nothing left." He spit at me. With all the air I saved, I used to respond back.

"So strangle me to death. I hear the color blue looks flattering on me." His own words had been turned on him.

He was not pleased.

With so much anger, he let me go, but flung my body over his shoulder, leaving behind the library.

_-=*=-_

I was blinded my the darkness, I couldn't see as he bounded from room to room, my body hung over his shoulder like a corpse. I quit yelling minutes ago, he wasn't gonna let me go, no matter how much I screamed. We came to a dead halt then, a door creaked open, and he easily slid through, setting me down, I landed on the floor. I still couldn't see, so I kept myself folded up on the carpet.

A light flickered on then. Very dim. The only sound there was my heavy breathing.

My eyes adjusted, and I wished they hadn't. I saw more than I could have even stomached. With the tears still clouding my vision, I still saw the chains. . . objects I couldn't even name. I rubbed my eyes, just to be sure of what I was seeing. It was sick. . . It was inhumane. . . It was a. . .

Torture chamber.

When I could no longer stomach the machinery, I adverted my gaze to him. He smiled at me, his eyes wild, like he was showing me his most prized possession.

"This is were all the bad ones come." His gaze ran over every inch of the room. "When they misbehave."

His eyes stopped abruptly to settle on the over-sized gold bed on the far left side of the room. The sheets were straight, not a pillow out of place. Then slowly his eyes hardened, turning a glowing red, layed back upon me.

I felt myself shiver involuntarily, the room wasn't that cold, but it was his gaze that made me feel like I had been trapped in a blizzard. They haunted me, and when I closed my eyelids, they still hovered over me. Watching every move, waiting for a mistake big enough to punish me. I coward, folding deeper into myself. Huddling together the only warmth I could savor. I wanted to run. . .far away. So far he didn't have a chance in hell of catching me. I wanted to return to my family, I wanted to bring Jacob with me.

So long he'd gone without his family.

It was my fault. Wherever Jake was, he was hurting because of me. Because I wanted to be free from my cage, to breathe fresh air, and to read all the books he had stored. It was my fault.

I whimpered, so lightly I barley heard it myself.

"Dear Bella. . ." He clicked his tongue. "You have been fairly naughty, and I don't give second chances to make up for it." I shook my head, knowing already how bad it had become.

"No." I clenched my teeth together, holding back sobs. "No. Please dont." I began to beg.

I couldn't see him, the room was lit, but too dim for my eyes to register anything but average shapes. I felt his cold breathe on my neck.

"Its only fair." He breathed. "Why should I demolish all the rules you've broken? Not once have I ever done such a thing. I don't plan on doing it now." I could feel his presence in front of me, stealing the only light I had right out from under me. I scooted back, trying my damest to break away from him.

I scooted back more, but arms flew out from behind me, encircling my waist. I was lifted into the arms of the devil, as he carried my flailing body towards the bed.

"No!." I tried again. My hands gripped his, in hope to find meaning and strength, enough to have him release me. But no such thing happened, my legs, free from his hold, kicked. He was stronger, he didnt even flinch from my vicious fight.

I felt my knees hit the edge of the bed, and the myself fall backward. The soft bed held no comfort for me. I would have rather been on the cold cage in the basement then in the soft, feather light bed he had hidden away in the. . .hell.

His hands, holding down my wrists while he unlatched one of the cuffs attached to the bed post. Hand-cuffing me to the bed.

I had no escape.

I was defeated.

My head, lay softly on the creme colored pillow, my hair, wet from the tears running down my cheeks. I managed to gurgle out a plea. . .

"Please. I'll be good, I. . ." His hand covered my mouth, his eyes gazing into mine.

As terrified as I was, I could not look away. The red sttod out brialliantly against the whiteness of his skin.

"Begging will do you no good." He whispered softly. His thumb caught a tear, trapping it there. Then smiled down at me. "Dont be afraid. I'll make it as painless as I can." He laughed quietly to himself, like some sort of private joke. "All those girls you saw earlier, in the basement?" He asked me. "They all went through the same thing. In a way. . . " He smiled again. "Im marking my territory."

He leaned back, standing at the end of the bed. His fingers gently nudged my toe, as his eyes drank me in. I wasnt the first girl to be in the very bed. . . I wasnt the first girl to be taken from her innocence by the devil himself. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of girls had been layed upon this bed, arms bound, and lives ruined. . . all because of this man.

I felt sick.

"Hm." He sighed loudly, his fingers traced up my leg to my thigh, touching the torn fabric where the dress had ripped up to my hip. I wiggled away from his touch.

"Dont." I cried. His eyes, tinted with hunger looked at me aggravatedly. . . He reached across my body till his hands had slipped inside a desk drawer, were he retrieved a roll of silver tape. My eyes, frightened and watery, widened. . . my voice broke out, scream erupting from within, I watched his rip a oiece of with his teeth, then so slowly, he pressed it over my lips, silencing every word I had meant to say. He leaned down, kissing my tape covered lips.

He started again, feeling my milky thigh, till he reached the hem of my dress, the tear, exposing my skin engulfed him with lust. Both his hands fisted the loose fabric on both sides of the rip, he watched me for a moment.

I had no idea what expression my face held. I felt sick, so surley thats how I looked. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he inhaled once more, then, with a movement so quick his hands tore the dress all the way up to my chest, where the remaining pieces fell to either side of my body. He'd torn it right in half. I gasped, crying harder, hoping my tears would will him to stop. He gulped. . . staring at the fleshy mounds of my breast.

"Hm." He sighed, his hands, curved their way to the delicate skin. . . squeezing a little too roughly. "So soft. . . so. . . " He trailed off, his head lowering till his nose skimmed the valley between my chest, he inhaled again. "So sweet."

I felt my chest heave as he rest his ear against my chest, listening to the rapid thud of my heart. I let out another flustered yell.

I wanted this to be over with. . .

* * *

**AN:Ooooh. . . Cligg hangers suck.**

**Enough reviews will make me post sooner. **

**Review dearest.**


	9. Chapter 9

He smiled, crookedly, as he ran his fingers from my rib cage, down to the delicate bone of my hips. Using his finger, he traced very small, intricate designs, making goose bumps cover my skin. I kept my eyes shut and my sense of feeling low. I imagined I wasn't there, I imagined I was at home, in my bed, under my covers, with my window open, and the sunlight dancing across my bedroom. I imagined all of it. . . and it made me happy, for a little while. I couldn't escape the knowledge of where I really was. No matter how hard I imagined myself somewhere else. . . I always wound up back here.

No amount of creativity could block my visual of this place. No one in the world could fill the face of the demon. . . even with my eyes closed, he was all I saw. This room was all I knew, and this bed was all I felt, except for his hands. His hands were hard not to feel, no matter how hard I tried to imagine them not there. They were.

My skin, which was pure and soft before, felt dirty now. I felt my eyes well up even more. . .

I once again found myself screaming, withering my hips, trying desperately to escape his hold. I couldn't deny the truth much longer, I knew what was bound to happen. . . His ear pressed against my stomach, where his lips glided softly. . . Murderously. His cold hands trailed back up my torso, where his palms squeezed too hard on my breasts. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see his eyes. . . his murderous red eyes.

"Ive waited so long for this moment. . . Ive dreamed about it." He purred. His hands traveled down to my hips again. I wanted so desperately to push him off me, to remove his greedy hands from my body. But with all my strength, I couldn't surrender my hands, that were bound so tightly to the headboard.

He ran his fingers over the waistband of my panties, I felt myself jerk involuntarily. . . I wanted so badly to retreat into myself. To deprive my mind and body of the danger I faced. His eyes darted up to meet mine, and I couldn't help but plead silently with him. He smiled crookedly, then, trying to push me farther into defenselessness. . . he shimmied them down an inch.

I felt his cold breath on my stomach, leaving a feathery pattern on goose bumps on my skin.

I wanted so badly to throw up. . . I felt myself dry heave, but the lack of food intake left me with nothing but air. He left a bad taste on the back of my tongue, I wanted to be relieve of his taste.

I felt his head lean against the space between both my hips. . . He smiled and inhaled. . . I could feel his lips pull back into his grin against my skin. His shoulders shook, then he exhaled.

My breathing was labored, and I could feel a thin sheen of sweat cover my body.

I let out a grated scream. . . I wasn't sure why I even bothered, but the thought of having someone hear me, and want to help over powered every other thought I owned. I saw his body tense up at my cry, he looked at me annoyed. Then pressed the tape down harder with his thumb.

"Just give in." He whispered into my ear. "You've already lost."

And with that, I felt him tear my panties away. I wanted to pull my legs to my chest, but he sat on my thighs. . . staring down at me. Hungry.

With steady hands, he gently, and very slowly, removed his button down shirt. . . His eyes never leaving my body.

_Breathe._ I commanded myself. _Just breathe. _I thought over and over again. But thinking it and doing it were easier said then done. I felt my chest heave with air I so desperately wanted. I pulled my wrists against the restraining cuffs. . . Giving up shortly. It was never going to budge. I felt him move off of me, then heard his belt buckle hit the floor, along with his pants.

He crawled back on top of me, he was naked. . . every piece of clothing stripped from his body too. He hung above me, putting his hands on my cheeks, he forced my eyes open with his thumbs. "Mi sento un peccato venire sulle." He whispered.

_Pain._

Its all I felt.

It coursed through my veins, leaving a burning path that couldn't be extinguished. I tried to wrap my head around the feeling of it, but I needed something else. I wanted to feel something else. . . anything else.

Anything but this.

I felt the silk sheets wrapped around me, but I still shivered. I felt the soft pillow underneath my head, maybe I was home.

Maybe I was dreaming.

This wasn't my bed, and the pain was too obvious to ignore. The memories blazed through my body. . . finding an empty place to settle, before retiring again. I didn't want to remember, though I had no say in it anymore. I wanted to wake up, not from my sleep, but from this nightmare.

But I knew I couldn't.

Very slowly, I let my eyes peak open. I saw that I was in a different room. This one was larger, but more pure. No chains hanging from the ceiling. . . no gadgets in the corner. It seemed like a average room.

I felt my bare skin chafe against the sheets. What was once soft, silky smooth porcelain, was now rough, battered, and bruised. The first memory struck without warning.

_His hands, held tightly to my arms as he thrusted himself inside. . ._

I felt myself choke.

"No!" I screamed. I sat upright, clutching my throat, hoping to find a secret passage to fill my lungs again.

"Is there a problem?" He said softly.

My body clenched up, my skin shivered, and I very slowly turned my torso to face him. His back was to me, he looked out a window, it was open, and the wind blew a cold breeze inside.

"You." I whispered. He didn't turn, but stayed still.

"The first hint of snow began to fall early this morning. . . I'm sorry you missed it." I heard the smile in his tone. He turned then, his eyes appraised me. "Who knew youd look your best smothered in crimson red." I looked at my arms, dried blood matted in smooth streaks. My wrists, where the cuffs had been too tight, had purple bruises.

"You. . ." I said again. "You monster." He smiled again, enjoying my anger. "How dare you." I began, when his eyes silenced me.

"I found last night to be rather. . . exhilarating." I gasped at his words.

"I doubt you even remember tearing me apart!" I screamed. "How dare you do this to me. . . to all those girls!" He flashed beside me, where his hand captured my wrist in a death grip.

"You dont make the rules." He sighed. "Your just another pawn in my deadly game. Your life." He seethed. "Has no meaning. You have no say in anything. . . Your lucky I didnt rip your throat out." His eyes glazed over, as he stared into mine. "I very so nearly sank my teeth into your neck! Be grateful your even alive."

"I'd much rather you killed me." I spat back. His eyes, flaming with hate and regret, turned black.

The back of his hand slaped the soft skin of my cheek.

"But I'd much rather keep you here for my personal use." He stood up, going to the door where he turned around to look at me.

"Welcome to Hell."


	10. Chapter 10

Leaving behind the room I had left her in, I felt a smile creep across my lips. Maybe now that she knew the consequences of her actions, she'd submit to me, and do whatever I asked of her. Though I doubted it, Bella had grown up to take shit from no one, ecspecially if it was from a sadistic vampire like myself.

And though I had no regrets about the night before, I felt a sharp need to drive a stake through my vampyric heart like a traditional vampire. It was odd. It was like I felt some sort of pity for the girl. Ridiculous.

Last night had been different, from all the girls I had kept, she felt different to me. . . meant different to me. Like she had some sort of hold on me. I sighed, remembering the blood. It had all been hers, and though I had restrained myself not to hurt her, for the sake of keeping her here to enjoy her pain, I couldnt help myself from having a small taste.

As she layed beneath me, sobbing for air and reassurance, her blood had leaked from a scratch at the base of her neck, I remembered feeling lust, and thirst. Escpecially thirst as I leaned down to swipe my tongue against it.

Who knew she'd look her best smothered in crimson red.

I had left her stained with blood and marked with hate. Like any other girl I had brought in. Normally I would have thrown her back in her cage, but my fasination with her made me leave her alone in my room. . . in my bed. Maybe I'd return her later.

I smiled as I heard a familiar mind turn the corner of the hallway I had been going down.

Jacob looked up at me as I approached him, I smiled innocently at him. . . yet in his mind he knew what had just happened.

"Your a monster." He spit.

"I perfer the term 'Demon.' But your word choice is good too." I smiled at him.

"I dont even know what to say to you. . . Ive lost all words for you." He seethed. "How could you do that to her?"

"It seems you have many words for me, though most are unkind. Plus, Ive done that to many girls before her, it wasnt such a big deal."

"Does raping her make you feel like a man? Because if so, then your one pathetic boy!"

"Oh how will I ever sleep at night?" I sighed dramaticly.

"You dont sleep."

"Exactly. Can you guess what the best part about your dear friend is?" Jacobs nostrils flared as I whispered to him. He didnt respond to me. "You never would have guessed that Bella would give up so eaily in such a high stakes fight. She gave up the moment I thrust my-"

"Shut up!" Jacob yelled, covering his ears. I smiled, knowing I was causing him pain.

"Oh, and I cant forget the sweet taste of her blood." I whispered.

**_BPOV_**

I wanted nothing more than to peal away my skin, a reminder of the disgust I had endured. The only way I could really describe how I felt, was to die. I wanted to die. I didnt care right now about the people I'd leave behind, I just wanted to end this pain.

Everything hurt.

I was alone. All alone now, and to be honest I didnt care much at all. I was alone with all my pain and hatred so bad it was like being ripped apart from the inside out. Like I was being dragged slowly across a bed of razor blades. Pain so bad you could take death with a welcoming hand, just to end it.

I hated this! I hated him! Never in my life have I experienced such feelings, yet I sat there, wrapped in his sheets, and covered in my blood. It was too much, the stench of this very bed made my stomach flip, and I very nearly threw up.

I hated him.

So much.

I waited till I couldnt hear his footsteps anymore till I got off the bed, and headed towards the bathroom. I wrapped the bloody sheet around my shoulders, trying my hardest not to stumble. There were no need for lights in his bathroom, the open ceiling window let in enough of the slightest bit of sun to see clearly. I didnt even dar look at myself in the double mirrors, I had a feeling I wouldnt be able to stomach my reflection now. I looked behind me, making sure I was indeed alone, before I dropped the sheet from my body.

I shivered, though the ceiling window was cracked, I could see the light drops of snow falling over head.

The first snow fall of the winter.

The hot water burned my skin, and where I had open wounds, stung momentarily. But after that, I became numb. The water didnt even have a tempature to me, I couldnt even feel. The only reason now I knew It was scalding hot was because of the steam that gently moved through the air. Washing my hair, I could see the blood gathering at my feet and down the drain. All the blood I had shed last night was now being washed down into a sewer system somewhere.

The giant white towel had been sitting on the vents, and had been warmed for me. Intentionally or not, I was atleast thankful. I skipped the mirrors again, and found a new dress slip folded neatly on the counter. I grabbed it, then headed back into his room.

I froze immediatley when a figure stood by the bed, thinking for a minute he'd come back for me again, but sighed in relief when and elderly looking woman looked up at me.

"I thought you'd like a warm towel dear." So she was the maid. . . obviously. He was rich enough to have one, but the fact that she was human amazed me. Did she have a clue about any of this?

"Uh. . . yeah. Thanks." I muttered.

I watched her as she gathered the ruined white silk sheets off of the bed and threw them into a pile on the floor. Her hair was blonde with silver in it, and it was wound up into a tight bun, but looked as if hung straight, would go to her waist. Her clothes consisted of nothing special, and old looking grey turtle neck, and she had the sleeves bunched up at her elbows. Her skin was withered with age, and nearly translucent, like mine. She looked as if she hadnt seen the sun in years.

But she intrigued me.

"Would you like some privacy?" She asked me.

"No, no. Your fine. I-I ugh. . .Your the maid, you should do your job so you dont get in trouble." I stuttered. Her lips turned down slightly.

"Yeah. . . been workin' here nearly forty-five years." She grumbled. This shocked me.

"Really?"

"I was fifteen when I was kidnapped." She said, folding the new blanket down onto the bed.

She had been taken away, just like I had. . . but she was so much more younger.

"All together I've been here nearly fifty years."

"He kept you?" I asked astonished. She nodded, fluffing the pillows. She looked up then, her sunken eyes scanned my skin, lingering on the bruises.

"I remember when I use to look like that." She tipped her head towards me. "Not really though, that was back in the nineteen-sixties."

So long this woman had been kept away from the outside world. For all she knew, her whole family could have already been dead.

"I was twenty when he started useing me to clean, thats all Ive ever been really good at."

"Youve never left have you?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No. I dont see the use in trying to leave anymore. . . people gave up looking for me years ago."

"Whats your name?"

"Im Trudy."

"Bella."

"Well Bella. . . " She stopped talking, what else could you say to girl like me? Something hit me then.

"So youve been the one to clean up all of his. . ." I trailed off.

"Every single one, theres only so much blood I can handle. Most of the time I hold my breath." She sighed. "Back in nineteen-sixty-three, I remember so clearly that night. . . He made me clean up one of his used bodies. After he'd raped her and tore her apart. That girl had been the only friend I had made here. . ." She was cut off my a cough.

"Trudy I think your job here is done." He spoke from the doorway.

"Yes, master." She nodded, then looked at me. "It was a pleasure meeting you dear." I nodded, clutching the towel tighter to me once she slipped past the doorway slowly.

I didnt look at him, I just placed my dress on the bed, fiddling with the lace at the bottom. He didnt move from my peripheral vision until he casualy leaned against the doorframe.

"Get dressed." He murmered in his deep, velvet voice.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, mostly from anger. I knew what he was asking. He wanted me to change now. . . in front of him. The last thing I wanted was more trouble, let alone more pain, closing my ears, and trying hard not to cry, I dropped my towel.

I fumbled with the dress, trying desperatley to get it on as fast as I could, but it only made me more nervous. But finally managed it. When I glanced at him, his eyes were only looking into mine. . . no where else.

Only at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**3 Months Later. . .**

_She's a ghost of a girl. . . An empty shell with nothing to live for. . . She wanders aimlessly along the shadows. Dodging the warmth and affection of others. It holds no effect for her. . . not now, or ever before._

My hand flew along the blank pages, creating words with such deep meaning, with one stroke of the pen. These words had been my thoughts for the past month or so. They held a meaning so different to me, then of another who may read it. My journal had become the one place to speak. Where my voice held no action, in my journal, I had every word, thought, and fear scribbled down on random pages.

Bella had been doing worse. And though I had been warned not to approach her, Edward, could not keep me away. He knew that, and had become use to it. He had threatened he'd kill me. But in all honesty, he wouldn't.

I feared him, like any normal human would, but his threats meant nothing to me anymore.

I had visiting hours though, and could only see her during that time. I used that time to my advantage. . . I would talk with her the whole time, telling her things I had never told anyone. And she'd do the same with me. We'd become friends, and I saw what he did to her, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

I'd seen different girls come and go, yet thankfully, Bella hadn't gone anywhere. At least not yet.

I had been planning this for months now, I would do whatever it took to get Bella out of here, and set her free. I was planning her escape, and at the same time, anticipating my own death.

Either way, she'd be free.

* * *

As he pressed me to the wall, I began to cry. I knew what was to come of this, it happened all the time now. My thoughts were racing as he went inside. I let out a trembled breath, letting my body give up the fight.

He won, as always.

He had broken my spirit so long ago now, I had forgotten what it was like to smile. _No_. _That wasn't true, _I argued with myself. _Jake. _He made me happy. He made me smile.

He was almost done. I could feel it. I felt as his grunts become louder, and his movements quickened. I waited, patiently now, for him to finish. And when he did, he simply wiped himself clean, put his clothes back on, and told me to 'See myself out.'

He trusted me at least, enough to know I wasn't going to run. More that, I couldn't run anywhere. He left, leaving me alone, tangled up in his filthy sheets.

Being here for almost four months had taught me one thing, to keep my emotions in check. He loved it when I would cry after such events like this. He would smile and watch me as the pain and guilt took over me. But I had learned that, and now I had taught myself to keep it in, until I reached the basement at least.

So many girls had come and gone, most hadnt been there for even a day, before Edward killed them. I kept myself distant from the others, never socializing with them, because it only made it that much harder when they never returned.

_Angela_. I managed to never think about her, only because I couldn't imagine how she was doing. I hadn't seen her, and I knew that she was probably dead by now.

Sighing, I lifted myself off the bed and to his bathroom, washing up before putting my dress slip back on. I passed Trudy on my way back to the basement, she smiled and waved. I guiltily lifted one corner of my mouth to smile back at her.

Jake was down there when I walked down the stairs. He was giving the other girls some food. I smiled when I saw him. The basement was usually silent, but not when Jake and I were visiting.

Before I reached the last step, my eyes blurred with hot tears and he immediately knew what was wrong. He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his strong, warm, comforting arms around me.

I felt safe again.

* * *

I didn't expect Jake to be in the library, but I somewhat hoped. I knew where he was, he was with her, comforting her, sharing secrets with her. And the part that I hated was that she didnt mind his company.

_Stupid teenage boys_. I growled.

Grabbing a random book off the shelf, I sat down in my chair. I didn't actually want to read, so I managed to stare at the cover, memorizing each and every detail. Every color, and every word. It was a bad habit to do when one was bored.

I couldn't keep myself focused enough though, I kept replaying the past hours event. Another habit of mine. I replayed her face. So soft, just like the feeling of silk. Her brown eyes, squinting as she stared past me with a blank, dead look. Her pink lips, parted as her breathing became ragged. Her brows, knitted together in pain and confusion. The rich chocolate of her hair, tangled, but fanned out over the pillow.

And lastly, her body. Twisted and contorted in an awkward position as I hovered above her. The warmth she spread through me, the lust and the blood, both something I craved. One more than the other.

Thinking of Bella's blood made me thirsty now, and I swallowed, trying to extinguish the flame.

No such luck.

I would need to call James soon, my supply on girls were running low again. With the way I was constantly feeding now, the girls left would be gone by the end of this week. I had to feed more than ever now that I had Bella here. I wanted nothing more than to suck the sweetness right out of her. But I chose not to, because I wanted her body more than her blood. I hadnt gotten to submit, but that was my next goal.

And I always accomplished my goals.

I also loved the pain I caused her. I loved the way her face would scrunch up when she was about to cry, or when her lip quivered in fear. It made me feel more powerful. I had total control over her emotions. And I used that to my advantage.

Was it sad that the other reason I kept her around, was the thought that I may get to see her suffer? Yes, it was. But what did I care?

All hell breaks loose when she was around. And I loved it. So much more than I should.

* * *

More days passed, and during that time period, Edward hadn't come down to get me once. I was thankful, more than that actually. I was happy. Jake always stopped by to see me during his time visits too.

"Hey Bella." He whispered as he slowly un locked my cage. I smiled when he helped me out and pulled me into a hug. I loved the feeling of him, the smell of him even. It was musky. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

"Hi." I mumbled into him.

We went to the back corner of the basement, were we always went. We both sat against the wall, though my head was leaned against his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around me, keeping me warm.

"Edward wanted me to tell you that your allowed to come out today." He said after a while of silence.

"What did he mean by out? I haven't even seen him in a few days." I whispered back.

"He's been busy with things. He's been locked up in his Den. He told me to let you come out and stretch your legs, eat, clean yourself up." He shrugged. "He's been nice lately, which is starting to bother me."

"Why?"

"Psh." He huffed. "Hes not nice Bella. He's never nice, and its strange that he's doing this now. Somethings up."

I shrugged then too, not caring much about what he had to say about Edward. My only concern was Jake, and the warmth he brought with him.

* * *

Jake said he had to run some errands for Edward, but that he'd be back later tonight to see me before I went to bed. I was allowed to roam today, I wasn't being kept locked up, which was nice.

Edward only allowed this once in a while.

I didn't know where to go. Half the house I hadn't seen, but I was unsure if I was allowed to go there. He hadn't said any restrictions so I headed to the second story.

I found Trudy again, she was folding laundry in the bathroom. I didn't stop to say 'hi' though. She looked busy. My feet guided me silently over the gold plush carpet. Each room I walked past had an open door, to which I glanced inside. Most were vacant rooms.

The third story was quite the same. The hallways were longer, and the paintings that hung there were beautiful. I stopped to look at each one. Memorizing the colors that blended together, and the pictures themselves.

They looked expensive, and they probably were. Which kept me from touching them. I didn't want to ruin the precious work of some artist.

I was watching one in particular when I heard the softness of piano keys through the walls.

That surprised me. I listened closely, my feet moved towards the sound without even thinking.

There was a sweet melody playing through the infinite corners of my mind, swirling restlessly about, adding sunshine to even the darkest places. I stopped when I came face to face with a shut door.

The sound was coming from within, though it was muted from the dark, mahogany door. I pressed my ear against it, struggling to hear the piano. My hand twitched towards the knob, and without thinking, opened it a crack.

The room wasn't massive. It was darker inside, the sunset coming through the open double doors that lead out onto the balcony. And large, white, grand piano lay smack dab in the middle of the room. Pieces of paper were scattered about, holding delicate music. Some papers were crumpled up, laying where ever they had fallen.

My eyes widened, and my fingers shook though, as I recognized the person playing the sweet sound. His bronze hair was wild, and his back was to me. He tensed when he noticed my presence. His shoulders hunched and his fingers hovered over the keys, frozen.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered lowly. I stumbled back, unfreezing, and ran into the door.

"I'm sorry." I murmured quickly. "I wandered off, I'll uh. . . leave." I heard him chuckle, and my brows furrowed. He was laughing?

"It's fine. Would you like to come in?" He asked, finally turning to me.

I understood now what Jake had said earlier. Edward was being nice, it was strange. And I didn't like the feeling it brought on. His lips were pulled back slightly and his eyes were calm. Peaceful. He gestured to a small white bench off to the side of him.

"I've been working on a few pieces. . . one in particular. Would you like to hear it?"

"I didn't know you played?" I asked. He chuckled again. It was light, and sounded like bells. It made my heart flutter, and my stomach drop.

"For years now. Since I was human even."

"Oh." I muttered.

"So you wanna' hear it?" He asked again.

The way he looked at me. I couldn't put a name to it, but he was calm, and laughing. . . and happy. It frightened me in a non existent way. I nodded though, then went to sit on the bench to his left.

He smiled at me before his fingers glided over the keys.

And just like that, I was in a trance. His music filled my ears, and it was beautiful. Something I had never expected to come from him.

Seconds, then minutes ticked by as I watched him from a far. His beauty took my breath away, that much was true, but the things that man was capable of made everything about me hate him, still. His lips were not only used for that crooked grin, in the shadows of the night, it feasted upon the weak. Those hands that glided across the piano keys were not just for entertainment, in the absence of forgiveness, he used them to destroy the lives of others, others like me.

Then the noise stopped, and I was brought back to reality.

He turned to me, raising a brow for my approval.

"It was uh. . . nice. I liked it." I stammered.

"Good." He laughed. "Because you were my inspiration for that particular piece."

I huffed, almost gasping for air at his words. He wrote that, for me? I inspired him! That was ridiculous.

"Wow." I choked out. Not knowing what else to say.

It was silent after a minute, and there was a question I was dieing to ask.

"So when did you. . . uh. . . learn Piano exactly?" I asked. His lips pursed, and his eyes turned towards the window as he tried to remember.

"I believe it was the year 1907. I was six years old. My father was a composer, he sometimes brought his work home with him. I managed to pick it up quite easily. It wasnt such a challenge for me." He smiled as his eyes turned towards the keys, then it fell. "My dad taught me up until I was sixteen." He sighed. "Then he passed away."

"How?"

"Spanish Influenza. My mother died from it also. I was dieing too. . ." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Then?"

"Then Carlisle changed me. I call him my adoptive father. They live back in Forks, from were your from." He nodded in my direction. But I was curious now. My memory was hazy, but I asked anyway.

"Dr. Carlisle? Like, as in. . . Carlisle Cullen?" I asked. I was from Forks, everyone knew of them. He chuckled.

"So you know of him." He stated. "Not too surprised, it's a small town."

"He stitched my skinned knee once." I murmured. "Why don't you. . . live with them? I mean your family? Your siblings?" I knew his adoptive siblings all by name, but not once had they, or anyone else ever mentioned that they had a brother.

"I don't live by Carlisle's life. I don't want to feed the way they do." It came down on me then, the gossip around school had never been so far off. . . the Cullen's weren't _freaks_. They were _Vampires_. "They survive on the blood of animals." He turned to smirk at me "I'm not at all into that blood."

"No ones ever mentioned you before. . . "

"Because though I don't appreciate my families way of life, they don't exactly appreciate mine either." He sighed again, then looked up at the now darkened sky. He turned to me again, and smirked. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight before?"

* * *

**AN: So sorry it took way too longgg to finish this chapter. I had a horrible case of writers block, and I think we ALL know what that feels like. I had been trying to write out this scene forever, and nothing was ever right. Then this morning I got on, and I was like "I WILL finish this chapter. For the fans!" And well-ah! Ive been working on it for 2 hours but hey, whos counting? Certainly not me. It's now 6am and I havent even been to bed yet:) Lol.**

**Then on Monday I start my Junior year of High School. -_-**

**Yay! No.(:**

**Lol.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it only took what, like 6 months for me to do it?;) OH! My bdays on Thursday, so reviews would be a GREAT present:) Gah. Im gonna' be old.**

**And Edwards being nice because he's been working on his compositions. And music makes him calm and happy. :)**

**So. . . REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPREACIATED!**

**:)**

**Love Ashley**


	12. Chapter 12

His eyes, so pure and calm, gazed into mine. I was momentarily frozen, his question not processing through my head. His lips were turned up at one corner into a wicked, lopsided grin. I shrugged, shaking my head _no_.

The shaky laugh that escaped his throat made my heart drop. So sweet, it sounded like a laugh that belonged to a child. Pure. Innocent. Everything he was _not_. He stood up then, and out of habit I sank deeper into the bench. Into myself, trying to hide from him as much as I could. Out of fear. But the smile returned as he extended his hand towards me. And with his index finger, he motioned me to come forth.

With a hesitant, trembling hand, I reached out to take his, not sure if this was some sick joke or not.

His hand was cold, chilling me to the bone. He lead me out into the balcony, where the pale moonlight lit the mahogany wood. He took us to the center, then paused, his eyes looked up at the moon. . .

He whispered 'Beautiful' and looked back at me, his eyes glazed over slightly.

"I cant dance." I stuttered. He cocked and eyebrow, and smirked.

"You cant dance?" He asked. I shook my head, my eyes strained on my feet. He barked a laugh, which sent a shutter through my veins. "Well" He managed, "I could always make you." Though it was a threat, his voice didn't drip with its normal venom. It was joking.

One of his hands snaked around my waist and lifted me up, then placed me ever so gently on his own feet. His fingers left goosebumps on my arms. The night was very cold, and I wasn't dressed properly.

He smiled back down at me, his teeth glimmering, leaving a hallow, gutted feeling in the pit of my stomach. He began moving, left and right, and across the patio.

It felt like I was floating.

* * *

I promised I wouldn't look for his future. A deal I so pleasantly accepted. I had no desire to see what a monster like him was up to. No one here spoke of him, though we all desperately missed what he _use_ to be. I never understood his way of life, even when he stayed with us. Then he took off, never saying much about where he was going, or what he was _doing_.

We all had guessed though, and we were right.

Since then, we hadn't seen him, and only once every decade or so he'd send us a quick email, saying he was 'Doing fine.' Those words always settled deep inside the bottomless pit of my stomach, only because I knew his words meant something different to us then they did to him.

But Edward was still my brother, and I loved him. No matter the life he chose.

"Alice." Jasper whispered. We had been sitting out on the porch, for nearly four hours now. Something we always liked to do at night, when the clouds would break. "Alice dear, Carlisle just got back from his shift. He wants to talk to you." I blinked my eyes, not even noticing I had them closed for quite some time now. I could have even passed as asleep. I nodded, and he released my hand as I stood up.

He didn't follow, he knew something was bothering me, and he was right. I wasn't just worried about Edward. I had a bad feeling. I hadn't even thought of my own brother in years until this night. I remember I had been searching the future of a missing girl, and suddenly he had claimed my attention. Out of no where.

I knocked quietly on his door, then entered when I knew he'd grant me entrance.

"Hi Alice." He sighed. He looked haggard, even for a vampire. "Any luck?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I was looking, but I couldn't find her. It's been like this for the last month. . . I don't understand, I know she's alive, but I cant see her, It's almost like she's. . ." I trailed off when he adverted his eyes.

"Charlies sending out another search party." He breathed. "Poor guy. His daughters been missing for how long now?" I nodded. "And Billy, he's just given up all hope. And Mr. Weber, hes just a mess, though Charlie keeps insisting he'll bring them home. To safety."

"How is it that all of them are from the same area, and are missing?" I asked, more to myself than him. "Their linked. They have to be. I cant see any of them, but I have this. . . feeling that their alive." Carlisle sighed.

"Bella Swan, Angela Weber and Jacob Black." He sighed, whispering their names over and over. "All missing."

"I wanna help Carlisle, really, I do. But I cant. . . I cant see. They all come up blank. I tried searching for _her_ today. . ." I stuttered on my next thought, but tightly held my mouth closed, shaking my head.

"Have you seen something else?" He asked. I hesitated, but nodded.

"I was trying to find Bella, I spent an hour or so, but out of no where my thoughts collided with Edward." I breathed the last word. He froze, it'd been too long since we had heard that name out loud. "I knew her Carlisle, I sat next to her in school, I'm connected to_ her_, yet I still cant find _her_. It's frustrating!"

"You were thinking of Bella, when Edward came to mind?" I nodded. " Is there any chance they could be connected?"

"I don't see how, they don't know each other." I shrugged.

"Look for him Alice. Look for his future and tell me if you see _any_ of them."

* * *

He held me close, almost too tight. I began to fight with the uncomfortable feeling, trying to keep calm as he twirled in graceful circles. He was silent, his eyes closed as he moved. I could hear his breathing, and I tilted my face away from him, shielding my fear.

I shouldn't have been scared, but it was a normal reaction. I kept frozen, just letting him lead.

When suddenly he stopped. His grip loosened, as he tilted my face towards him.

"Look at me." He ordered. And with fear stricken eyes I glanced up, hoping his politeness hadn't faded. His eyes, nearly glowing a deep blood red, pierced through mine. As if he was searching for something, then, ever so slowly, his head bowed and he placed a chaste kiss upon my lips.

I didn't move, and I didn't kiss back.

He smiled back down at me when our lips parted.

"All in time." He whispered to himself.

He released me and I stumbled away from him. Holding the balcony railing to steady myself. Shock, fear, and almost a feeling of disgust coursed its way through my veins. I hated him, and how dare he stand their and smile at me, after all he had done.

He sighed, watching my expression.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I stuttered. His smiled spread wider.

"I feel now is the time, I share a part of myself that few have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

He approached me, tucking a hair behind my ear, then his hand glided down my neck, were his fingers lingered on my collar bones, then over my shoulder and down my arm, were his hand clasped mine.

I wanted to pull away.

"Come. Lets go inside."

* * *

I searched, hard.

I hadn't noticed nearly the entire family had entered Carlisle's office, save Rosalie and Emmett, who were still downstairs. Jasper stood behind me, rubbing soothing circles into my shoulders.

"Take your time Alice." He murmured.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to concentrate on the future. I searched, seeing if there was some sore of connection.

Hours passed again when my shoulders slumped. I turned, facing my family.

"I'm sorry. . . I still cant see a connect-" I stopped mid sentence, a vision hitting me with full force. Knocking the breath out of me.

"What do you see?" I heard them all yell. Their voices jumbled together, and it sounded like someone had turned down a radio. My eyes glazed over, as my mind became clouded.

_Bella. It was Bella. I saw her, sitting alone, in the dark. She was tattered, bruised. . . just, a complete mess. A shadow appeared, and Bella coward in fear. Crying._

"_Bella_." I gasped.

* * *

He sat down first, pulling me down with him. I tried to resist his tug, but had no chance. He pulled me to him, like he was using me as some sort of comfort. I flinched against his chest, but stayed silent, and didn't move.

"Your first day" He whispered. "you asked 'what was wrong with me' and I never really had an answer. That is, until I was sitting alone, and my hands fell upon those piano keys. I never thought there was something wrong with till now. I see it. . . "

It took me a while to understand what he meant. But it made sense now, he wanted to share his past with me. Why me, I had no idea.

"Back when I lived with Carlisle, in Forks, they all tried to be _civilized_, while I yearned to break out, and be the rebel I had been back when I was human. I never did like obeying rules." He chuckled lightly to himself. "I wanted blood. As much blood as I could muster up. I had a blood lust, and other. . . cravings." His lips turned up slightly. "I began living this secret life, no one had really known, except my sister. I'd stalk the night, stealing away innocent girls. . . I'd do as I pleased with them, it cured that particular craving, then I'd feed on them, giving into my blood lust. It was fairly sick and twisted, but I didn't see it that way. I still don't." He tugged me closer, a smile turning on his face.

"Anyway, Carlisle found out, seeking out help for myself, but I refused it. I didn't want his help, and I sure as hell didn't take any of his '_Innocent, God is always watching you, people are friends, not food lectures'_. So I left, leaving all of them. You see, I never understood why I was like this. . . I always figured it was apart of my nature. I didn't think much about it much."

"Even when I was human I never sought out a lover. I never imagined myself falling in love, or settling down. I was the type to screw them, then leave them. It was like a second nature to me. I never let anyone so close to me, and the thought petrified me. But. . . as I live the immortal life, I find that I keep yearning for that kind of love. And in the hundred years I've been like this, I never found someone with the slightest bit of interest to me. That is. . . until this night."

I shook my head at his words, my voice finally breaking through my chapped, and sealed lips.

"It wont happen." I croaked, knowing were he was heading with this. Tears began to form. "I don't care what you do, but I wont ever feel like that about you." He began to chuckle, before I had even finished.

"Like I said, all in time." He lowered his head, capturing my eyes. "You _will_ love me Isabella."

* * *

"I saw her!" I rushed. "Edward! He took her! He kidnapped her! She's all apart of his sick fantasy!" I cried. "We have to help her! We have to!"

"Jasper, calm her." Carlisle whispered. I felt sick, even the power of my husband couldn't calm me. I watched as him and Jasper had a silent discussion. He nodded, then lowered himself to look at me. He grabbed my shoulders gently. "We'll save her Alice. I promise. I wouldn't let Charlie's daughter suffer at the hands of that monster."

"Where were they Alice?" Can you find out?" I nodded, pushing my visions to their limits, searching for their existence.

"Alaska." I whispered.

* * *

He was mad at me, ridiculously angry in fact.

How could he think I could ever see him as anything besides a monster? He said "I'd love him, all in time." Though I highly doubted it. I'd take death before that option.

I was in my cage again, gladly taking the punishment for talking back, as long as it made me as far away from him as possible. I noticed a lot of girls were missing these days. Half the cages that had once been occupied, by multiple girls at once, were now vacant. I cringe thinking of the possibilities of were they ended up.

I sighed, resting my head on my knees. I hadn't even began to keep track of the days anymore, each day that came was just another punishment to me. I wanted to die, truly I _did_. Staying here was like living in the pits of hell.

The only thing that really kept me here, was the thought of Jacob. I wanted him out, and I wanted him safe. I stayed here for _him_. I felt tears brim my eyes now, as I thought about the past.

It had been so long since I'd been warm, or slept in my own bed, or ate anything decent. I imagined how Jake felt though, he'd been here for years.

I jumped when I heard a sudden tap on the metal cage.

"Jake, what are you-" He fumbled with my lock, quickly.

"Were breaking out of here, I promise."

* * *

**AN:**

**I know, I know. It's been too long since I've last updated. I'm sorry about that, Junior year of HS has me completely warped. I'm sorry it's short, but I sat down today, and I just. . . wrote what I had imagined.**

**I plan on updating every so often now, and I promise not to go MIA like that again. I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. You all deserve it.**

**I also noticed going through old chapters, that when I switch POV's the lines isn't there to separate the dialogue, so it's confusing, I'm gonna go back and fix it. . . soon. Wont be tonight, but soon.**

**So, I really am sorry for not updating. I hope you'll like this chapter though. If you guys were to follow me on twitter, I talk about when Im updating, and writers block, and I sometimes ask for advice about my stories. So if you'd like to be more involved in this story, my past stories, or my future stories, follow me.**

**I also REC a lot of diff stories. One currently being 'The Fallout' by OCDIndeed**

**Its good, so read it while you wait for my updates.**

Http/:www(Dot)Twitter(Dot)com/Ashley_Akers

**Love,**

**Ashley3  
**


	13. Chapter 13

We weren't sure how to approach the situation. Edward had taken Bella, and most likely Angela, and we needed to save them soon. They'd been missing for months! Who knows what that had already endured while being there.

I'd known first hand the things Edward was capable of. When he had lived here, I'd seen everything he was planning to do late at night. He'd tell us he was hunting. . . but I knew the _truth_.

I always knew the truth.

He'd sneak away at night, capturing an innocent soul, he'd rape her. . . he'd _kill_ her. It sickens me to this day to know that I had done nothing to stop it. I'd sit, a guilty bystander, watching as someone died at his grasp.

But I wouldn't let it happen. I wouldn't let him kill a girl I had actually_ known_.

I leaned against the wall as Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle talked about '_game plans_'. I kept zoning out, hoping I could catch another vision of Bella. Everything came up blank.

If we were to leave now, travel to Alaska, and find Edward, and try to bring Bella, and Angela home, what were the chances we'd lose someone? I looked at the faces of my family, who was I willing to lose in order to save innocent people? I wasn't, but I secretly hoped it wouldn't come to that decision.

"So it's settled then." I heard Rosalie whisper.

"When do we leave?" Jasper asked.

I zoned back in, confusion was present on my face. Jasper had sensed and nudged me. "Zone out?" He murmured. I nodded, and he smirked. "Carlisle thinks it'd be best to leave sooner than later. We cant let Edward know were coming, otherwise he might flee. It'll take us a while to get there. . . he suggests we leave tonight. If your vision was true, of Bella cowering in fear, than that may be a sign that something bad may happen."

Carlisle nodded in agreemeant.

"We'll all go, but we can only send you and Jasper. _Alice_, your the best at hiding your thoughts from him, you always were. Jasper can manipulate any suspicion of our arrival too. We'll tell him we were visiting Denali, and that you two parted from us to just see him."

"Believe me, he'll be suspicious." Emmett sighed.

"Then while were there, we'll have to figure out where he's keeping her, find her and get her out." Jasper muttered. The plan was coming together.

"If anything goes wrong, the rest of us will be close, out of hearing reach. We'll do anything to get those people out of his grasp." I nodded at Carlisles words, and knew his plan was valid.

"Lets leave now."

* * *

Jacob grabbed my hand and yanked me from the cage. I wanted to tell him his grip was too tight, but from the look in his eyes, he already looked too terrified, and focused. So I shut up, and swallowed the lump in my throat.

What did he mean we were leaving? There was no way to escape, Edward had told me that. He'd find us. . . no matter what.

"W-wait Jake!" I stopped, tugging my arm back.

"No Bella! We don't have much time!" He cried. "We have to leave. Now!"

He continued to tug my hand, but I refused.

"He'll kill you." I whispered.

That made Jake stop for a second, but he had already made up his mind.

"I don't care Bella. I promised you. It's a chance worth taking!" He pulled again, this time harder.

My knees buckled against his strength, I began to feel the hot tears sting my cheek. I didn't want to leave, not like this, when I knew for a fact the outcome wouldn't be good.

Jake would surely die at _his_ hands.

Jacob dragged me out of the basement and then stopped. The hallways were barely lit. He put a trembling hand over my mouth and pressed his finger to his lips, silencing me.

The cries held tight in my chest, and I felt like vomiting. He wasn't serious about this! Was he?

"Jacob," I tried, but he only held his hand tighter to my mouth. It almost became hard to breathe. Jake stuck his head out of the door frame, looking around.

"Everyone is in a meeting, it's in the South tower, if we go now we'll have a better chance of getting out. It's too much of an important meeting for Edward to just leave from. . . it'll take him a while. If we can get out and find help, then we'll be free Bella. _Free_." His voice choked out the last word.

* * *

I sat in the passenger side of my Porsche, letting Jasper drive it for the first time in ages. I wanted to let him drive, so that I could focus on the future. . . of _their_ future.

Most of the time things came up blank, neither future of Bella, Angela, or Jacob Black came up. It was black, and there was nothing. . . it was more or less empty space.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth slightly, focusing harder. I felt Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get there Alice." He whispered. "We've let Edward live out his sick fantasy for much too long now. . . we will stop him. And we'll save them, all of them."

I felt comfort in his voice, but his words made no sense to me.

I looked out my review mirror to see Carlisles Mercedes behind us, and then Emmett's Jeep. We were all confident in our attack, yet, all of us had the gut wrenching feeling that maybe, we were just a little too late.

Charlie Swan had been missing his daughter for months now, the poor guy never lost hope. I saw in his eyes just how much Bella meant to him. So that's when I promised myself I wouldn't leave without Bella. I'd bring her home. . . even if she were to be. . . dead.

I shook my head, trying to forget that thought.

I had known both Bella and Angela well.

I was Bella's lab partner in Biology, and then Angela's neighbor in English. I had known these girls, I had seen them once so happy, and bright. To think of what my monster of a brother had done sickened me. . .

What was _wrong_ with him?

* * *

"If we were to expand our territory, think of the millions you'd make by trafficking girls." James stated flatly.

Him and his team of _nomads_ had set up a meeting, trying to coax me into spending my hard earned money to traffic in more humans. I wasn't having it, but it was a valid suggestion.

"And imagine if we even started trafficking males more often. The females would go _crazy_." He continued. I put my hand up to signal him to shut up. I'd been here for nearly four hours, listening to him and Laurent push ideas towards me. I refused them all.

"James," I sighed. "That's enough, don't you think? I'm not fond of any of your ideas."

His red eyes burned with fury.

"Don't get me wrong, these ideas are brilliant, but I'm not looking to expand anything. I'm quite content with the things I have." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't take it personally.

"Content eh?" Laurent asked. "You barely have any girls left in your_ stash_." He hissed.

"I have all that I need." I said smoothly.

"I heard you still keep that Isabella girl around? You've taken a great interest in her am I correct?" Victoria asked from the cornered, shadowed area of the office we were in. I didn't answer her, but kept my features in check when confronted. "Must have." She huffed. "Why else would you have kept her around for so long?"

"Maybe she'll become another Trudy." James snickered. "You did like her when she was younger."

"That was forty-seven years ago." I frowned. "I kept her for her capability to clean things. I cant do it all myself you know."

They snickered.

"You've fallen for a human." Laurent said disgustedly. "How clichè."

"I bet it's a struggle to maintain your thirst when your around her. . ." James licked his lips. "If I were you, I would have already plunged myself into her sweet depths, and sunken my teeth into her flesh." He moaned for a second.

I saw in his mind the vision he had of himself with Bella. His hands fondling _her_, his teeth grazing _her_ skin. . . I growled out a warning.

"I bet she'd taste so sweet." He chuckled, pushing me to my limits.

His thoughts changed to a scene of him and her, his teeth plunged into her neck. . . her blood spilled all over.

Her dead body in _his_ hands.

I lunged.

He laughed, dodging my attack. But I was faster. . . I was _always _faster. With a fluid movement I reached out, capturing his neck in my hands and clutched it tightly. His neck gave a sickening crack, and in the corner, Victoria cried out for her mate.

"I better not ever see those thoughts again, or you wont walk away with your life next time." I seethed.

James' body lie still on the carpet. His head dangling from his neck. He'd be okay, Victoria would have to reattach him later. She glared at me, her thoughts wild, intent on killing me.

"Wont happen." I growled at her. She coward again, her eyes trailing back to James.

"I think it best if you all left now. I'm not, nor will I ever be, interested in your expansion."

* * *

I didn't recognize the ways the halls twisted this way and that. I just let him drag me along, as my mind came up blank. We were doing this. . . we were _really_ doing this.

This wasn't good.

"What about the others?" I finally asked. " We cant just leave them." He pulled me faster through the winding halls.

"My main concern is to get _you_ out." He said in between breaths.

"But Angela." I had managed to think of her for the first time in months. "I can't leave her!"

Truth be told, I didn't even know if she was here or not. _Alive_ or not.

"Quiet Bells." Jake ordered.

My feet continued to carry me along, the same pace Jake had effortlessly taken. Occasionally I'd trip, but he never stopped, he'd just drag me along till I got up myself.

The lights were still dim, and I was surprised to not have had any vampires lurk around the corners.

I was finally getting used to the pace we had taken when I ran into Jacobs back. He stood, stiffened and prepared. His hand shot out to protect me. I looked over his shoulder to see why we had stopped.

Trudy stood, surprised and motionless, staring at us.

I moved forward slightly to see Jacobs expression, his eyes were wide and his brows were furrowed. _Pleading_ Trudy not to say anything. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Can we have the key." Jacob said. It wasn't a question. Again, she nodded and handed him a round chain with a bunch of keys on it. _Thank you_ he mouthed.

"It'll be easier to take the west stairs down to the first floor. Use the back door. Its this key." She pointed to a jagged looking key on the ring. "About three miles up there's a metal gate. . . you'll have to climb it. But from there, another couple miles North you'll find a road. Follow it. It'll take you to a cafè. Call the police. . . you'll be safe then."

Jake nodded, not wasting any time he pulled me after him, heading towards the staircase down the hall. He swung the door open, threw me over his shoulder, and took the stairs two at a time.

"What about Trudy?" I asked.

"She'll be okay." He whispered haggardly.

"This isn't right Jake!" I finally managed to say. "He'll find out soon, he'll come after you! He'll _kill _you!" I hissed.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He stated.

We reached the first floor and he set me down.

"Stay quiet." He whispered.

He opened the door slowly, silently. He popped his head out, the gripped my hand tightly.

We began a swift run again. He tugged me, I tried to keep up with him, but my clumsy legs didn't move as quick as his. He stopped at another door. It was thick. . . heavy looking and mahogany.

The exit.

He fumbled for the right key, losing his grip a few times. He eventually got it, and with a quick, steady hand he pushed it inside the lock and turned it harshly.

The door clicked open. . .

* * *

"Were almost there Alice. . . be patient." Jasper scolded me.

I had asked multiple times if we were close. I would have normally checked my visions, but as of lately, they were all blocked.

"What if were too late?" I asked for the millionth time. "What are we going to say to _Charlie_? To _Mr. Weber_?" I cried.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled over my cries. "Stop it. Your doubting yourself. Stop." He put a soothing hand on my knee.

"We'll get there Alice."

* * *

**AN:**

**Well,well, well. . . look whos decided to update:)**

**Sorry, I know I said I'd update frequently, but school has been harsh. Thankfully it a weekend and I didnt have anything to do!**

**WOOOOO! Superbowl is tomorrow! I'm rooting for the Packers. How about you?**

**Also, I'm currently Beta-ing a story right now and It's pretty good. You should give it a read while you wait for me to update.**

**Her name is Valeria and her username is Devil's Angelxx**

**Check her out;)**

**Also, follow me on twitter, friend me on Facebook, whatever. . . I have the links on my homepage. What else what else? :/**

**I hope this chapter made up for my lack of writing. . . review and let me know what you think. . .**

**Or what you think/want to happen in the next few chapters.**

**The stories almost done. I'd say less than 10 chapters till its over:( *Sad Face***

**Well, hope the weekend will be good for you all, and since I probably wont update my Valentines, I hope you all have a magical day! Spend it with you loved ones.**

**Ashley **

**XOXO  
**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't think I had ever held my breath for such a long period of time like I just had. It came out in a gust of wind when Jacob's hand managed to shove the door aside. His right hand, still clasping mine, grasped tighter.

"Run." Was all I managed to hear before he took of in a dead sprint. I trailed behind him, my legs unable to follow his quick steps. "It's three miles Bells! Just three miles!" He breathed out evenly.

My stomach tightened, and I felt like vomiting.

This wasn't right, and my heart lurched into my throat. I wanted to stop, and tug back, plead for him to take me back there. I was scared, not only of escaping, but having him find out we were gone. The things _he'd_ do to me if _he_ found out. . . the things _he'd_ do to Jake.

I closed my eyes, letting him drag me. My legs didn't hurt anymore as he tugged me along.

I kept denying the thoughts inside my head. I _wanted_ to leave. I had to.

But maybe. . . just maybe, a part of me needed to stay.

* * *

I kept a calm, paced stride as I began walking back to my room. My lips turned down as I remembered the words James had said.

_I had fallen for a human._

_How wrong he was. . ._ I thought.

My throat began to burn as the night grew darker. I hadn't eaten all day. I wanted to make a trip to the basement to retrieve a snack, but didn't know if I could face Bella after the conversation we had last night. What did she think now? Did my story make me any less of a monster?

I couldn't deny the burning sensation, and turned the corner last minute that lead down stairs.

I wouldn't look in her direction. I'd get my snack and go. . . I didn't want to look into her accusing eyes.

It surprised me that the basement door was unlocked, and the hall smelt faintly of Jacob. I growled. I had told him not to visit her today. I'd have to speak with him later about obeying.

I bit my lip when the smell of human flesh clouded out of the room. I groaned, and went down.

I picked the first girl I saw. Her name was Ryder. I smiled. . . _Was._ Her name _was_ Ryder. I began to unlock her cage when I tensed.

Something was off. The smell of the room. Something was missing. I turned, eying every cage until my eyes landed on an empty one. The door hung open and her smell was faint.

She'd been gone a while. Jake had taken her out of her cage.

My anger got the best of me and my hand had broken the lock. Ryder's cage swung open as she coward in the shadows. Heat flooded through me and I grabbed her by the neck. I brought her throat to my lips and savagely drank from her.

Her screams turned into soft gurgles as she slowly died in my grasp.

I pretended she was _her_ as I drank. I wanted it to be her. So badly. I let her body slump to the floor when I was done. She wasn't _her_. Not even close. Bella's blood had tasted much better.

Satisfied, I now made it my goal to find her, and teach Jacob a lesson about touching things that didn't belong to him.

* * *

We'd been driving for nearly four hours now. We were close. I knew this because the closer we got, the clearer my connection with Edward became. We had already passed the border into Alaska, and Jasper was depending on me for directions.

I'd search for close land marks, and then Jasper would find them, or in one case, ask someone.

I was silent for every other moment except when he needed me. My mind kept thinking thoughts I'd rather left un-thought.

Like how I would go back to Charlie, and Mr. Weber empty handed and tell them they're daughters was dead. I promised myself I'd bring home a body if I had to.

Our family would have to ditch their body somewhere the authorities could find it.

"Alice, can you find another landmark? I feel like we went in a circle." Jasper broke the silence. I nodded, and closed my eyes.

I searched hard, trying to find a glimpse of something that would bring us closer. I sat there for a few minutes when something finally hit me.

"A few miles a head, there will be a river, it'll be iced over and a herd of deer will be drinking. Once we get there, there is a trail that goes off the road, get on it." Jasper listened intent-fully. "That's all I saw so far. Just drive." I whispered.

And it became silent again.

Jasper must have sensed how upset I was. He took his hand from the steering wheel and clasped mine.

"You cant save everyone Al." He sighed.

My eyes began to sting as if I were going to cry.

"They don't deserve to die at his hands Jazz. You know that."

"I do"

He brought my hand to his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"This looks familiar. Up ahead. The deer." He followed my gaze.

I watched as he gulped with hunger. He hadn't eaten in a while. The deer probably looked appetizing. I squeezed his hand hard to make him concentrate.

"There's the road. Turn now."

* * *

All I hear was our haggard breathing. We had to of been close to three miles by now.

"Jake. I cant run anymore-" Before I could even finish the sentence, he threw me over his shoulder and kept up his pace.

"We cant stop Bells. He'll catch on soon enough."

Jake's shoulder blades dug into my ribs, and made it hard to breathe. I felt like vomiting. Everything was just so. . . haywire.

It felt like his pace began to pick up, and I could guess why. He came to a sudden hault, and sat me down frantically. I turned around, we were facing a black iron fence. It wasn't just a fence.

It was an electrical fence.

"Fuck." Jacob sighed. "Fuck!" He stepped closer and put his hands behind his head in frustration.

"Jake. . ." I tried.

"Maybe it's not on."

He took a step forward, and reached out his hand.

"Jake don't!" I cried out, grasping his hand in mine. "It will kill you."

"I promised you."

He pried my hand off, and dropped it. I could feel the tears brim in my eyes.

"Jake." I tried again.

His hand gripped the bar, and nothing happened. My heart dropped back into my chest.

"Hurry Bells. It's off. Here, let me help you up."

* * *

My mind came up with inhumane ideas of what I would do to Jake when I got my hands on him. I wasn't worried. I knew he had probably taken her to the library. She loved going in there.

Bella loved my collection of books.

I got there, and was surprised they weren't inside. My brow furrowed. _Odd._

I then heard Trudy trudge up the stairs. When she saw me, fear crept into her mind.

"Trudy dear, have you seen-" Her thoughts were a flurry as she tried to contain them.

_She gave them the keys. She told them to run to the gate. She let them leave._

I merely chuckled. Trudy's eyes widened, and she gulped.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Yeah. Me too." I whispered.

My hand reached out, and I clasped her neck, breaking it.

* * *

"Do you see anything else Alice?" Jasper asked. He had my Porsche stopped, there were two different roads we could take, he wanted me to see which one would lead us closer.

"I see. . ." I began. I concentrated hard, pushing my way trough to the future. "That one." I pointed to the road on the left. "I can see us taking it. It'll lead us straight there."

"How much longer?" Jasper asked.

"A while. Maybe twenty or so miles."

* * *

He grabbed my wrist and tugged me closer.

"Hurry Bells. I'll be right behind you." He whispered. "We just have to climb over this fence, then run. We'll be free. C'mon. Hurry!" He pushed me up against the fence. I wanted to tell him how much of a jerk he was being, but didn't find the moment appropriate.

I looked back at him over my shoulder. Pleading. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to leave. I was afraid of what would happen. And Angel! How would I return home without her?

He motioned me to move. I sighed, wiped away my tears, and began to climb the fence. I was careful about my hand placements, at any moment the power could go on, and I'd be fried to a crisp.

I'd made it twenty feet or so, and looked back down at Jake. He was going to wait for me to get over before he started climbing. I got to the top, and swung my legs over the other side.

"Easy, easy. Careful Bella." He coached me back down to the ground.

A weight felt like it had been lifted of my shoulders. I had done it. Through the fence I could see Jacob begin his climb. I waited impatiently now as my adrenaline took control.

"Hurry." I screeched.

He climbed agilely and quick. Before I knew it he was at the top and about to swing his legs over.

We were so close.

* * *

Their smell was still faint, which meant they hadn't left too long ago. That also meant they hadn't reached the gate yet. I smiled devilishly.

With a cool, calm pace I walked easily down to my office where the control room was located.

If Jacob and Bella wanted to defy my rules, then I'd let them suffer. My lip twitched at the thought. I didn't want Bella to suffer, but once I got my hands on her. . . she'd regret ever leaving.

She'll beg for forgiveness, and then she'll do as I please.

As always.

I smiled, unlocking the control box an my eyes landed on the gate switch. The electrical fence was turned _off_.

But not for long.

* * *

Jake was uneasy when he started climbing over the side. He was shaking, and his brow was furrowed.

"Careful Jake." I whispered to myself. "Nice and slow."

His pant leg had gotten caught on one of the wires, and he was carefully trying to pry it off now. He wobbled a bit, and I held my breath.

"Bella, start running. I'll catch up with you." He said frustrated.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered again.

He sighed, and tugged his jeans again. It had come off.

Thankfully.

I cried out to him to hurry, when a sudden volt of electricity ran through the wires, and created a spark where Jacob's hands had been grasping it.

"No!" I cried out.

Jacob screamed as he lost his balance, I watched in horror as his body plummeted to the ground. I ran to his side, in hopes of aiding him.

His hands were black, and smoke was faintly coming off his skin.

"Jake!" I cried into his ear. "Jacob wake up! We gotta go! Were almost there." His eyes were closed. With trembling fingers I searched for his pulse. It was barely there.

"Jake!" I cried again. His lips trembled as he tried to speak.

"Bella." He whispered. I leaned my head closer to his mouth in hopes of hearing him.

_"Run."_

* * *

I shut the control box and wiped my hands off.

It was a game now of_ 'cat and mouse.'_ I smiled at the thought.

I took my time putting my shoes on, I figured I'd give them a head start. I put my coat on, and headed for the back door.

The wind was blowing slightly, and in it I smelt a familiar scent. I smiled, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

_Bella._

Let the chase begin.

* * *

I rested my head on his chest, clasping his shirt.

"No Jake. No!" I cried. "Come with me. Get up." I could feel him pressing his burnt hands to my chest, trying to push me off.

_"Go"_, he mouthed. _"Now."_

The look he gave me was defeat. He knew he wasn't going to make it, but he didn't want that to stop me. He wanted me safe. He wanted me to _live._

Tears flooded my eyes, and I leaned down again.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear, before pressing my lips to his for a second.

I stood up, and began walking backwards. His eyes followed mine, and he urged me to leave.

I turned my back and began to sprint.

I didn't want to leave him, but what choice did I have? He wanted me to leave.

I ignored the emotional and physical pain and kept running. Trudy had said it'd be a few miles till I reached a road, that would then lead me to a diner.

My hair whipped against my face, sticking to my tears, but I didn't bother sweeping it away.

Before I knew it, it had felt like I had been running for miles. The thick forest all looked the same, it surrounded me, as if trying to enclose me in the darkness.

I had to get free. Not just for me, but for_ Jake._

* * *

My casual stroll turned into a run as the chase began. I understood why James had loved tracking so much now. It was thrilling. It was_ fun_.

I had made it to the fence in no time, and I chuckled when I spotted Jacobs body on the other side. In one swift movement I hoped over it. Jacob was alive, I could tell from the slight rise and fall of his chest.

I went to stand over him, his eyes were drooping, and he was_ dying._

"Pathetic." I sighed. "She left you. Who would have thought you would end up the defenseless one?"

His eyes squinted, as if to be menacing. I laughed.

"I always said people got what they deserved. Now look at you Jake. Here let me help you."

I grabbed one of his burnt hands and clasped it tight. He wailed, begging me to stop.

I clasped harder and dropped to one knee, speaking in a menacing voice.

"You'll never touch my belongings again now, will you?"

I threw his hand back and stood up, chuckling again. I squinted into the darkness, creating an effect.

"Hm. I should go find Isabella now. She'll be happy to endure the pain I shall deliver due to your stupidity." I leaned down again. "You should know better dear Jake. I win. I always win."

In his mind I saw his thoughts. I saw through his eyes, their departure. Their_ kiss._

I snarled, kicking his worthless body, he screamed in agony. I heard a satisfying snap of his ribs, and knew it'd be a matter of time before he died. He wouldn't be able to breathe.

He'd suffer, and I'd enjoy it.

* * *

My legs burned, and I decided to take a minute break, to breathe, and try to relax. I knew being bare foot wasn't helping, and was thankful a small stream was near by.

I soaked my feet in it, the cold water numbing the ache.

I began crying again, remembering how I left Jake, and if _he_ had found him yet.

He was the first boy I had ever truly kissed, and probably my last. I acknowledged that now. I wasn't going to make it out alive, and I was okay with that.

But I still had to try. . . that's what Jake would have wanted.

I wiped the tears away once more and began running again.

Everything looked the same, and I couldn't remember which way I was running. I was lost.

It was a few minutes later that I had tripped over a tree trunk. I felt the pain as my ankle snapped. I cried out, bringing my knee to my chest. Blood coated my hands.

I dared myself to look down at the damage, and regretted it.

You could slightly see the white of my bone sticking out of my ankle. I cried out again.

This would happen to me. It _would._

I tried to keep quiet, but the pain over whelmed me.

I froze when I heard a twig crunch from behind me. I whirled around, trying to search through the dark haze. Nobody. Nothing.

I swallowed back my cries and decided I had to keep moving. I stood up, and tried to walk, using a tree for support. I failed, and fell back down.

A chuckle came from behind me and I knew then who it was. He'd found me, and I was going to _die._

My attempt to make it up to Jake had become pointless. I turned around slowly to face him. He stood, his arms across his chest, with a crooked grin on his face.

"Found you." He whispered.

* * *

**AN:**

**So, sorry for the late update. Again, school can be a drag. Hope it met your expecations:)**

**Has anyone seen 'Water For Elephants" yet? If not, I recommend you do! Such an amazing movie!**

**Review dears.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

I swallowed the lump in my throat as he stood above me. Seething. I didn't dare look up, and I could feel his heated stare on my face. I cradled my foot in my hands, wincing silently, waiting impatiently for his next move that would ultimately end in my death. I wanted it _now_. I wanted to die, I wanted him to kill me, just so I could escape.

Just so I could be with _Jake_.

"Get up." He growled at me finally. In his menacing voice, a hint of softness escaped, and I shivered.

"I cant." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" He asked. I knew he had heard me perfectly fine.

"I cant get up." I whispered.

I heard a gruff "_Humph_" escape his lips. Before I knew it, his fingers were wrapped around the soft roots of my hair, ripping, tearing. Forcing me to my feet. I cried out due to the pain from my head, and then the added pressure on my foot.

"You know I didn't want it to end this way."

"Then just kill me." I sputtered.

"No." He laughed sheepishly. "That'd be too easy. You broke the rules. You have to suffer somehow." I bit my lip against the physical pain.

"Isn't Jacob's death enough suffering for me? You killed him. You showed me who's boss. You _won_. Now kill me."

"You think Jakes death is punishment enough?" He laughed. "No. Now walk, or I'll drag you back."

He pointed through a pathway in the trees. Motioning for me to go first. I nodded, excepting my fate, and excepting the fact that I had let Jake down. I tried walking, but the pain was too much, and I cried out, falling back to my knees.

"Pathetic." I heard him whisper. "Up. Now." He strained.

I got back to my feet, leaning all my weight on the good foot. I began to hobble. . . not using my now broken ankle.

"Faster." He warned.

* * *

"How will we know when we get there?" Jasper broke the silence.

"I think we should stop now, go on foot." I whispered, dodging his question.

He nodded, and pulled off the trail and into a small field. Carlisle, in the other car followed us.

"Why'd we stop?" Emmett asked.

"I think it'd be better to go the rest of the way on foot."

"Can we at least follow you there Alice? I want to make sure you guys go in safe." Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

We continued into the trail we were headed on, venturing forward into the unknown.

* * *

The trip back to the house was silent. He kept a slow pace, only because I was hurt. His hand kept a firm grip on my elbow, and when I would stop in pain, his grip would tighten and he'd shove me along.

The silence was deadly. Though he didn't speak, It was like I could hear his anger seep through his veins. It made me shiver, and it only made things worse.

Jake was dead, and I'd be dead soon enough.

Not that I minded anymore. Dead sounded like a peaceful thing now that I was in _his_ grasp again. Truthfully, I'd rather be dead than be a part of his torturous game.

I tried to keep my eyes dry as the house came into view. Seeing it brought back the reality of the true monster standing beside me. Keeping my mind off the pain from my ankle, I let my thoughts focus on one thing only.

My own death. I played out the different ways he'd do it. How it would happen, what it would feel like, and what my last thoughts would be of. It was the one thing I wanted now that I had nothing left.

I'd be dead, and the ones I'd left behind would suffer. That was one thing I didn't want. I didn't want Charlie to have to suffer not knowing what happened to me.

"When you kill me" I managed to whisper as we approached the door. "Will you promise me something?"

"I don't make promises." He seethed.

"I don't want to end up like the other girls. Will you take my body back to Forks? You can leave it where ever, but so that they will find it."

He didn't respond, and I didn't really care. I knew his answer would be 'no'. But I still hoped.

"And if I don't kill you?" He said after a while. We were inside now, and the the warm heater did nothing to my iced skin.

"I wish you would." I managed to say.

All the thinking and talking had taken my mind off the pain, and for that I was thankful.

"You cant say that yet, you have to endure some sort of punishment before death is brought to you. Thats how it works." We were ascending the last set of stairs when I smelt the familiar scent of rust, and death.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see who he had killed. I knew though,and I began to cry. I knew he had killed Trudy, and guilt swept over me. She had died at the thoughtlessness of Jake and I's decision.

We came to a room I had yet to be in, and I knew why. It was an empty room, there was nothing in it. And this was where he was going to hurt me, and potentially kill me.

He released my elbow now, and I managed to limp towards the other side of the room. I leaned against the wall, taking the weight off my foot.

"You remember that night, when I asked you to dance with me?" He asked after a while of silence. I nodded, though the room was dark, and he wouldn't see. "Remember what I said, about you being my mate? How you'd love me, all in good time? Well Isabella, that time has come."

"I told you it wouldn't happen." I stated flatly, and without the light, I was unable to see through the dark haze his body appear in front of mine. We stood chest to chest, and I took in a withered breath.

I flattened my back against the wall, hoping to become one with it, and sink into its depths. His body crushed against mine.

"And why is that? Why do you refuse such an invitation?" He whispered into my ear.

"Because your a monster." I choked out.

He chuckled and took a step back.

"Because your unlovable."

I heard him snarl then, and his hand shot out to clasp around my neck.

"I've given you everything Bella. Everything. I've given you love, a home! And you betrayed me, all of this."  
"You think that what you did to me was out of love?" I said in disgust. "You have no idea what love is."

"No?" He asked, releasing his grasp. "Then enlighten me. What is love?"

"Love is. . . " I breathed in, steadying my gasps. "Love is. . . " I choked out, finally able to find my voice. "Love is the definition of what I felt for Jacob." I could feel his eyes narrow. "Not you."

I felt the weight of his granite hand come in contact with my cheek. The force sent me to the ground, startled.

"We have very different definitions of love my dear."

* * *

It wasn't long before we came to a gate, we knew not to touch it. It was an electrical fence.

"To keep his prey in." Rosalie whispered.

"This is it." I stated. "I can sense him, he's inside. That means she is too. Who's going-" I stopped mid sentence. A gust of wind coming from the south blew past us.

"There's blood." Carlisle gasped, and took off towards the scent.

"Who's blood?" Esme called, I was running a little ways in front of her.

I saw the body now, crumpled on the ground. The blood seeping from the russet, innocent skin.

"Jacob Black." Jasper sighed.

"Carlisle, can you do anything?" I asked. He was barely alive. His hands were black, and were wrapped around his chest. His broken ribs. His breathing was haggard.

"I can try." He whispered haggardly.

I noticed Jake's lips trembling, like he was trying to say something. I bent down, putting my ear near his lips.

"What is it Jake?" I asked.

"He-he's ggot herr." He stuttered. His body trembled.

"Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, you guys go ahead. Esme, Rose, and I will carry him back to the cars. I have my med bag inside." He said as he began trying to move Jacob. He groaned in pain in return. "Go. Now." He urged.

* * *

I watched in awe at the girl crumpled on the floor. She hid her face as she cried quietly. I knew her lips spoke nothing but the truth but I was too much of a coward to admit I had showed her love in all the wrong ways.

But I was a monster, a demon. I showed no mercy, and I held no remorse to those who stood before me. That is until Bella became apart of my life. She'd love me. She'd accept it later, when she was forced into nothing. I'd turn her, and I'd drag her around the world with me as I pleased. With her, I didn't need to live this life stlye. I'd feed on humans, but with her, I held no interest in hoarding more girls.

In a way I was giving up the girls I hoarded in order to hoard one in particular.

Bella was stubborn, and if she saw that the same way I did, she'd allow herself to become mine in order to save the innocent others.

If only right now, in this moment she'd declare herself as mine, my ways would change forever. But she wouldn't, and for that, I'd let myself stay as I am.

For now.

I was about to speak when I felt a presence nearby. One I hadnt felt in years. I searched through the minds until I realized who it was. I growled. They had no right to be here.

They wanted a fight, and I'd be damned if didn't give them one.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for being MIA! I got out of school a little while ago, and now I just got a new job. Busy busy. But There's only a good few chapters left! I wont make you wait much longer. Anway. . . . BREAKING DAWN TRAILER? Anyone else seen it? Pretty nice right? I loved it. Oh! Before I forget, I while ago I came across a song that I though fit this story PERFECTLY! Absolutely perfectly. Give it a listen, and also look up the lyrics. Its crazy how it fits the story line. It's called "A Demon's Fate" by Within Temptation. Beautiful song. Go listen while you read. And I hope this chapter didnt dissapoint anyone. Quick question though. . .**

**Which chapter has been your favorite throughout the story? What was your favorite scene? Favorite Character? Let me know. And give me your input! I love hearing it! Also, tell me how you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Any guessings to what the end will be? ;) Anywho, I'll shut up now and let you review. If you'd like. . . I highly recommend it. Thanks for reading, and being true fans. See you all soon. I promise!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"Emmett stop thinking about it, your anxious. I can _feel_ it. Calm yourself or Edward will realize." Jasper hissed. Emmett's head lowered, being caught red handed.

I could feel Edward. Mentally, I felt his presence. I tried to keep my thoughts hidden. I tried to make it seem like we were just passing through, and decided to visit him. He might buy it, unless our thoughts told him something else. The door was open when we cautiously approached the house.

The stench of blood, death, and innocence clung to the air. I clasped hands with Jasper, squeezing his, letting him know to stay calm. He smiled faintly and nodded.

My head swam with the lasting visions of Jacob Black. His final breaths, gasping for words that no longer held meaning. Jacob would die, he was already too close to death to be saved. . .

We were headed for a staircase when a sudden vision struck me. I doubled over, grasping my temples. Memorizing the future that was bound to happen. Jasper was beside me, Emmett kept his guard, hoping not to fall victim to an attack.

But that would be unavoidable.

"He knows." I gasped quietly when the vision subsided. "He's on the third floor."

_Edward,_ I thought,_ I know you can hear me. Please, please, don't do anything stupid. Were coming up. I know you have her. . . _them_. It doesn't need to come to this. Just let them go._

* * *

I heard a growl escape his throat, I was afraid to look up.

I didn't want to be the typical girl, crying from a small hit, but the overwhelming weight of the past events crumpled down on me and I couldn't control myself. I was no longer a young woman. . .

I was a small girl. Fragile, innocent, and scared.

I kept my head hidden, my hair falling in front of my tear stricken eyes. I felt the sting from his slap, but I tried my best to ignore it. I couldn't feel the burn of my ankle anymore, and for that I was grateful.

I coward, wishing he'd kill me instead of toying with me, when I heard his lite footsteps come towards me. He stopped in front of me. I was scared to look, but I glanced quickly at his shoes. Leather, and perfectly shined, facing away from me. Facing towards the door.

He growled again.

"Edward," I heard a small voice ask. The door creaked open. "Please don't."

I looked up, curiosity getting the best of me. The room was dark still, but in the doorway I made out a small figure, her hands held in surrender, and two others behind her.

"Your not welcome here." Edward hissed.

"It doesn't have to be this way." The small voice insisted.

The voice rang through my ears, bringing up past memories. Memories that came from a whole different life it seemed like. A voice that had once sounded like chimes, now sounded unsure, and guarded. I racked my brain to put a name to the voice. I let my eyes drop again when I felt Edward go into a defensive stance. I didn't dare look up.

I shut my eyes, trying to think of the voice. The bell like charm had once spoken to me, '_Your new here right? My names-'_

"_Alice."_ He hissed above me.

Alice Cullen. Edward had told me about his family in Forks once. She had been my lab partner in Biology. She had made me feel welcome when I started school half way through the semester. She had smiled at me from across the cafeteria, she had lent me her pencil in class, she had let me copy her homework once. She had led me to believe she was normal.

Alice Cullen was the saint of Forks, yet, her brother was the demon from Alaska.

"She's mine."

"Edward please, just listen," She urged "this is wrong. You know that. You don't have to live this way. Will you realize what your doing here? Can you see the pain, trauma. . . _death _your causing?" Edward hissed at her words.

I felt his body shift to the right.

"Don't you dare Jasper!" He growled.

Jasper Hale was here. Should have known. They were connected at the hip, him and Alice. I dared myself to steal a glance towards the visitors. Through the thick haze of matted hair, I saw her figure, petite and graceful facing this way.

Our eyes locked and I willed myself to look away. The intensity of the sorrow behind her gold eyes were too much for me, and my heart lurched at the memory of them.

"Edward, you know I would never judge you. I never have, and I never will." Her voice slowed. "But this Edward, _this _has to stop."

"Have you forgotten my ability sister? I can hear you lie through your lips." His voice quivered with venom. "You think me a _monster. _You think me _repulsive _and _naive_."

I looked up again, this time avoiding her eyes. Alice was looking at the floor, deciding her next move.

"Just look at what you've done Edward. Look at her, see the trauma you've caused." A gruff voice whispered. Emmett Cullen.

I felt Edwards heated glaze turn to me. I looked up again, our eyes meeting. Tears dried to my cheeks, and new ones forming. I watched as his eyes burned through mine. Not just glancing, but bluntly staring. His eyes loosened, and a frown crept at the corners of his lips and I wondered if he was staring at the wreckage he'd created, or maybe he was facing his only regret.

He turned then, a snarl back on his lips.

* * *

His eyes never left Alice's. His would flicker to mine and Emmett's cautiously, but would then return to his main threat. I watched the depth of his eyes. I felt the pain course through his veins. I felt the regret, the guilt, the lust, the. . . _love._

"He loves her." I whispered. He managed a deep guttural growl directed towards me. "I thought he was incapable of such feeling." He took a step forward and I immediately lurched to defend myself and Alice.

A snarl erupting from my lips.

* * *

I wrapped my hands around my ears, deafening the loud growls that were coming from every angle of the room. I wrapped my knees to my chest, ignoring the siring sting of the broken ankle. I heard Edward hiss at my movement, and I froze, not wanting to encourage more gut wrenching noises.

"Love is for the weak." Edward let out a sort of hysterical growl.

"You my brother, are weak then." I heard Jasper defend.

"Weak? I was the only one strong enough to break apart from you cowards. _Cowards_! That's what all of you are. Ignoring your pathetic thirst with animals. You would never be able to stomach the potent aroma of a _human_, a beating heart pulsing beneath your lips! Cowards." He cackled.

"Your right Edward. Absolutely right. Our stomachs would never allow such taste of an innocent, human life. For that, that is what makes us strong. We ignore the burn, we wish to save lives. Not destroy them." Alice allowed such venom to drip with each word. I found it frightening.

"Ignoring the blood isn't something you all crave. Jasper here, he's not breathing. He knows what sweetness lies before him. He's struggling. He wants her. He wants her _blood!"_

I knew he was talking about me, and the guiltiness wrung over me. I instantly held my hand to my break, trying to discourage more blood flow. I winced.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Alice put a hand on Jasper. Comforting him.

"And his struggle only makes him stronger. He ignores it, he refuses it. He knows the pain she's feeling. He can see that more pain would result in her death. He wants her alive Edward."

"Weak." He mumbled.

"So where do we stand? Give her up freely, or anticipate a fight. We wont leave without her, and every other innocent you have hostage."

Edward hissed again, "You wont take whats mine!"

"She doesn't belong to you. She isn't some accessory you carry around your neck Edward! She's a human! She's a living, breathing life!"

"No wench is worthy of breathing."

His words stung me.

I looked up to see Jasper's eyes studying him.

"You don't believe that." He finally whispered.

"Your no mind reader_ Hale_."

"No, but I feel you. Your ashamed at using that term. Wrapped around her fragile finger."

"I feel no remorse for what she is. What all those girls were. You have no idea the feeling of being in control. Of stealing them away, of breaking them. I understand know why Rosalie's fiance did what he did all those years ago." He seethed.

I felt Emmett's booming footsteps on the floorboards as he stumbled forward, ready to lunge.

"I'll kill you!" He roared. "I'll rip away every one of your pathetic limbs. Starting with your di-"

"Emmett." Alice warned.

Edwards chuckle filled the room.

"After so many years, your still so touchy."

"Let me kill him Alice!" He roared again.

My eyes snapped open at his words. How eager he was to destroy his own brothers life. How willing he wanted to take away a soul, even if it was Edwards. At that moment my stomach lurched as it became progressively light. I didn't feel sick anymore, and my head didn't hurt. I felt almost. . . calm.

"And Jasper is still pining his power against you. Unable to obtain your own sense of reason, how pitiful." Edward took a measured step back.

"Enough is enough Alice. He wont let up. _Plan B_." I heard Jasper finally whisper.

"I was afraid it'd come to this." She sighed.

I looked up, Edwards defensive stance over me became heavy. He was shielding me from safety. I watched as Alice came forth, and Jasper flanked her right coming towards us, as well as Emmett on the left.

My heart sunk, and I hid my face in my knees, hoping death would reach me before I witnessed more lost lives. Growls erupted again.

"Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry Edward." She whispered.

* * *

They approached with grace, and slowness, all three of them reminding me of my first option. To give her up willingly. I shook my head, and growled. Knowing a fight was inevitable. I wasn't going to let them take her from me.

I stood up weakly then, leading them to believe I was giving up.

"Fine Alice." I whispered. They stopped, frozen, unable to believe I had given up.

I smiled crookedly and reached my hand behind me, lacing my fingers through the luscious hair I had felt thousands of times before. I gripped at her roots, and she whimpered. I yanked her to her feet.

Alice's unsure eyes watched on.

"Take her." I murmured. I pushed Bella forward, smiling within. Alice reached out her hand to grab Bella's tenderly. I chuckled, earning the attention of all three of them. "But first. . ."

I yanked Bella's body back to mine, I gripped a fistful of her hair back, exposing her slender, pale, neck.

I kissed her cheek before plunging my teeth into the pulsing heat beneath the porcelin ivory.

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

And in the few second my lips were in contact with her skin, I felt the overwhelming feeling of love, and it was in this moment that I truly knew the sensation of the idea of what it would have been like. Her sweet, hot blood filled my lips, taming the monster in me.

In exchange for her love, I took her blood. The ultimate display of passion in the vampire world. The moment that was treasured by only mates. Her being my mate was never the outcome I had looked forward to, I lived in the joy of her being human. Her warmth, and her fear.

And now that the vampire life was bestowed upon her, it was I who would live in the moments of her memories. I'd forever be the demon who damned her to this hell, and I was content with that idea.

As long as it was my bite then turned her, others would know who she belonged to.

She was mine forever, and I was hers.

* * *

His lips pierced through me, bringing me numbness in all the right places. My fingers twitched, still out stretched towards Alice. I heard them yell, but I blocked it out, relishing the strong hold of Edwards grasp.

I managed a small gasp, unexpected of his intentions.

And within seconds the feeling was gone, and his body was being pulled away from me. I grasped out, trying to find him, but my hands came up empty. My knees buckled, and I felt a pair of dainty arms wrap around me, laying me gently on the floor.

"Edward." I grunted when an uncomfortable pain began to take course.

"No Bella. It's Alice. Your safe now."

Her cold hands kindly held my face.

"Oh god Jaz! The venom!" I heard her heave. I moaned at the burning intensity of the fire. "Shh Bella. Shh. It's all over now."

I tried to will my eyes to open, but to no avail. And somewhere in the room, a sickening crack bounced off the walls. I withdrew into myself. Caving in, and toying with the idea of freedom. . . and burning. I felt the loss of blood sink from my neck and pool at the dip of my chest. I felt a loss, a _permanent_ loss now as the room went silent.

"It's over."

* * *

_This was a different time entirely. I was perched against a maple tree, an outstretch of over grown green grass wrapped at my feet. My hair, hung in delicate curls went to my hips, the 1900's inspired dress I wore hovered over my toes. A smile creeped onto my lips as I hid myself behind the overgrown bark that mother nature had provided. I peeked around the stump, my eyes scanning the yard._

_I spotted him, his eyes squinted into the distance as searched for me. I giggled. He was in a desperate search to find me. The way his black pants covered his bare feet with each measured step he took made me impatient. His blue shirt was unbuttoned at his chest, revealing the lean muscles that hid there. He ran a hand through his perfect, disarray of hair in confusion._

_He turned around, and I used that moment to step away from the tree, ready to reveal my hiding spot to him. I gave a small giggle, and he whirled around, eying me with a smile. I brought my hands up to my chest, teasing him by popping a pearl button. Exposing the dip between my breasts. I bit my lip, liking the way the tables had turned._

_He approached me, griping my wrists to his, and holding them to his chest._

_"Can you feel my heart flutter?" He asked._

_"That's all a part of the chase my dear Edward." I gazed up into his _human,_ green eyes. Smiling._

_"Found you." He whispered. Leaning down to kiss me._

_The scene changed drastically then._

_I was suddenly back to the thick forestation, laying in mud, with my hand grasped at my broken ankle._

_"Found you." He whispered. His red eyes broke through the darkness, and I screamed._

My screams must have reached my lips, even in sleep. I was suddenly being held down by a pair of cold hands. Hands that only reminded me of him.

My eyes snapped open, trying to focus on where I was. The beeping monitor behind me, and the golden friendliness of the eyes before let me know I was safe.

The needle in my wrist held me bound, and I desperately tried to be free.

"Take it easy Bella." Her voice whispered. The room was dim, but I knew who it was.

"Oh Alice!" I began to cry. Her hand came up to dry the tears from my eyes. Her other hand grasping mine lightly.

"I know Bella, shh. It's okay."

"Where are we?" I asked, my head buried in her neck.

"Still in Alaska. You have to stay a few more days." She whispered.

"How. . . I. . . When?" I couldn't find a fitting sentence to ask the questions I desired the answers to.

"It's been two days. I was almost afraid I had been to late." I felt her body shiver.

"Late?"

"He bit you Bella." She spoke in a hushed tone. "The venom would have changed you." My brow creased in confusion.

"I remember that, but you. . . ?"

"I debated on whether or not I could suck the venom out without killing you. I'm stronger than I thought." She mumbled.

"Oh Alice." I cried again. I didn't know what to say.

The crushing memories of the last four months rained down on me like acid. It stung, it burned, and it brought forth tears. The party, the capture, the van, _Angela_, the auction, the first time seeing him, the blow job, the rape, the pain, the escape, the breaking, the fight, and _Jacob. Oh Jacob_!

"Your father is on his way." She murmured through the darkness. I suppressed a cry. My father was coming! I'd get to see Charlie after all. "You should have seen him when he heard you were found, and alive." I felt a smile creep on her lips against my forehead.

"How'd you see him?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't have been able to see him over hundreds of miles away.

"You know what I am Bella." She stated. I nodded. "Edward read minds, I see the future. Vampire stuff." She shrugged, and we both winced at the name.

"He's dead." I whispered.

I felt her nod, and she pulled me tighter.

"He wont hurt anyone else. As for the other girls that were there, which were only _three_, Emmett helped distribute them back to their homes. They'll all be okay." She patted my shoulder. "Their all alive because of you. Because you were strong enough to survive until we got there. Your a hero." She sighed.

"Hardly." I grunted, fresh tears stinging my cheeks.

"Bella," She began. "I never thought somebody so close to home would fall victim to his wretched acts. I knew about his lifestyle before he even began living it. I never stopped him. I never could, but because of me so many girls fell victim to his actions." I hugged Alice, digging my face into her shoulder.

"No Alice, no. Don't you dare blame yourself. Everything he did, everything he is. . . it was all because of him. Months ago, sitting next to you in Bio I would have never looked at you and said '_I bet she's the reason for so many peoples death_.' No. Because your too sweet, to nice to ever be the reason for such disaster."

"I appreciate that Bella. I never would have looked at you, and seen such a. . .strong-willed, powerful woman. I never would have guessed the outcome of your future, even if I could see it."

"Whats the story? Just so I'm prepared to explain anything."

"My family and I were in Denali visiting relatives when word got out about a drug house with captives being busted. It was on the news, and we saw your picture as one of the victims. We came straight here to visit you, pay our respects and all. We called Charlie, then everything else you know."

"Good thing I'm an exceptional liar."

* * *

Charlie had arrived that morning, baggy eyes and all as he threw himself at me. Crushing me protectively to his chest. He cried, and though he never said anything, I know what he meant by the gesture.

"Bells I had nearly given up hope." I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling him tighter.

* * *

He sat at the end of my bed as the doctor finally arrived for a check in.

"Mr. Swan." He said, shaking his hand.

"Hello Dr. Harford. Thank you so much for keeping her alive." He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"It was quite a close scare, she had lost a lot of blood, from both her ankle and neck. She's lucky to be alive."

Charlie patted my knee kindly.

I kept my face hidden as they both went over the extent of my injuries. I felt him harden, and quiver at the mention at my rape kit coming back 'negative' for any fluids, and the x-ray of my ankle and ribs. And of course, they went into detail about my nutrition, weight loss, and bruises.

"It was a pretty gruesome ordeal. I'm very overwhelmed with her recovery. You've got a strong kid here sir." The doctor mentioned.

"Believe me, I know."

He looked at me, his eyes glazed over with tears as he squeezed my hand.

* * *

I had woken up again, but this time it was nearly eleven o'clock at night. Charlie had said he was going down stairs to get something to eat, and a little fresh air. Alice was sitting quietly in the chair next to me, while Jasper rested his head on her shoulder.

I was thankful for there presence, for not leaving me alone.

Minutes later I began to fall asleep again, I was in a haze of slumber when I heard Alice speak.

"What do we do about the bite? You know what that means Jaz." Alice cried silently.

"She's bound to him. . . forever."

* * *

I didn't dream again, and for that I was grateful. Charlie was asleep on a cot next to me, and Alice and Jasper must have left. It was nearing seven in the morning now, and I yawned.

The drugs they were giving me made me really tired.

I heard a slight knock on the door, and Alice's head popped in. She looked at Charlie and pursed her lips.

"You have a _visitor._" She whispered.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys? It took a long time to let this chapter write itself. I had to dig deep into emotions, and for me, It was a very emotional process writing this chapter. I hope it was up to your expectations.**

**I'm anticipating about one, (maybe two) more chapters. So let me know how your feeling about this story coming to a close? I'd appreciate any feedback:)**

**Also, any ideas for the ending? You know I always like to end stories on cliff hangers, but maybe I wont, Maybe I will. *Shrugs* **

**Any who, I have band camp coming up soon so I wont be able to update within the next few weeks. And because I know I'll have people ask, no, I dont play an instrument, I'm a flag and baton twirler for my High School.**

**So review and tell me how your summer is going, and I'd really appreaciate your reviews, can we get them up there to the 'AWESOME' range? I bet we can!**

**Patiently awaiting your reviews,**

**Ashley:)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Her words confused me, and I gave a tentative glance in Charlies direction. I nodded, not sure what she was talking about. The vitamins they were giving me in order to get back to health had made me more tired than I had ever been.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I can tell him to wait. You look like your about to pass out." She whispered. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

She pursed her lips and shrugged. She walked inside, opening the door to its complete width. I watched as the person entered the room. Their brows were furrowed with concentration, and a small frown fell on their perfect lips.

I hadn't expected him to be here, to even be _alive_. They had told me he was _dead_. I felt tears prick at my eyes, but my body had frozen, unable to wipe them away.

Alice stood gingerly to the side, patient. She kept her eyes down, her eyes clouded as she searched the future I assumed. I didn't dare look at his face, I knew it'd be too much, and I'd begin bawling. He took slow measured steps, and he wearily approached my bedside.

His russet skin was burned, and his chest was wrapped in a brace. His hand, wrapped in gauze, touched my ankle tenderly.

"Bella." He whispered.

And I lost it. A blubber of tears and snot ran down my face as I looked into his eyes. Brown, and beautiful as he watched me. My chest heaved, and my stomach lurched into my throat.

"Oh Jake!" I cried.

"Its okay Bells, Its okay."

His hand traced over my leg, up my hip and to my arm, where he ran soothing circles into my skin. I reached my hand out, grabbing his t-shirt, and crushed him to my chest. I felt him wince, but some part of me didn't have the courage to let go of him, to ease him of the pain I was causing.

I felt if that I were to let go, he'd disappear, and I'd once again be left with nothing.

I buried my face into his neck, breathing him, feeling him. I tried memorizing every single inch of skin I could get my hand on. I had to make sure, I had to be certain he was _real._

"Breathe." He whispered.

I opened my eyes, russet was the only color I cared to see. But a flash of green from Charlies shirt rustled, and I noticed him exit the room with Alice.

I was grateful.

"I didn't- they didn't tell me. I thought-thought you were dead." I cried harder into his shirt.

"Carlisle." Was all he breathed.

And I understood. I understood how the darkest of creatures could be shown light. I understood why the Cullen family were the way they were. They were compassionate, caring, and they saw life as a precious gift.

The were demons that were graced by the innocence of human life.

Something that Edward had not been graced with.

Jake must have noticed my prolonged silence. He lifted my head up with his fingers, his eyes found mine, and he smiled. His smile was wrong. His smile was halfway, they matched his silent, sorrow eyes.

I knew what he was thinking then too.

"I'm okay." I whispered. "_Your _okay."

* * *

Hours where spent, him curled up by my side. I ran my hand through his hair, and would caress his wounds softly with my fingertips, and we didn't talk. I preferred it that way. I wanted silence, all I wanted to hear was the soft falling snow outside and his deep breathing.

It wasn't until later that night Charlie had shown up since he silently had left earlier. His expression was sullen, and his lips quivered.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He sniffled, and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"I got a full report back from the police up in Denali." He was silent, and I assumed he didn't know how to go on. "The body count came back, there were hundreds of dead bodies buried in the yard."

He looked down, squinting, his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know how to tell Mr. Weber." He mumbled. "I cant break the news to him."

I understood then. Angela was apart of those body counts. I felt my chest tighten, and I my stomach dropped. Tears trickled from my own eyes this time, and I hide my face back into Jacob's shoulder. Charlie understood, he whispered an apology, and left again. He said he'd be back in the morning.

I hadn't really thought about Angela until he brought her up just then. I guess I had always made the assumption that she had died long ago, and I had said my farewell way back when I was in Denali.

That didn't stop the tears, the reality of it all.

Jake's arm wrapped around my back, and he pulled me back to him, allowing me to take comfort in his warmth, and his chest.

* * *

**JPOV**

The numbing sensation coursed through me, and suddenly, it was as if I didn't really exist.

I believed in order for some one to be of existence, they had to feel some sort of pain, some sort of emotion. But I felt nothing. It was as if I was floating in the darkest depths of death, like I was already dead, but I was able to breathe easier, and able to relax.

I didn't think, I didn't _feel._

I just layed there, thanking God for all the nothings I was feeling.

The light behind my lids were bright, and at first I thought '_This was it'_. I thought I was heading towards the light, you know, the one everyone said you saw before you were let into heaven.

I fought back the urge to move, though I wasn't moving. I didn't want to go any closer. I didn't want to _die_. I was afraid to open my eyes and see, to see what ever the _hell_ heaven looked like.

I felt pressure, something holding me down. A weight, keeping me grounded. I willed my eyes to open, to let me see what the light behind my lids was.

I squinted, the light brightening to my adjusting eyes.

"Jacob Black." He whispered.

The light in my eyes were a hand held flashlight, a cold hand rested against my forehead, peeling my lids further back.

"He's fine." Another voice answered, more feminine.

The light shut off, and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. We were in the forest, and someone hovered above me.

"You'll be fine. Esme, help me move him. I don't have the proper equipment to aid him here."

I was lifted suddenly, as if I didn't weigh a thing. My head bobbed in the air, as I was fluidly carried, dizziness overwhelmed me, and again, I was succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

I could feel the heat radiating off of his body, yet, a uneasy coldness coiled itself around me, dragging me further and further into the blackest depths. These chills were ones I had once felt before, I had felt them what seemed like an eternity ago, but was no longer than a week.

I buried myself deeper into him, trying to escape the feeling, but it kept pulling, kept dragging me back.

_I was cradled in his arms, our clothes strewn around the bed. His eager hands groped at the thin sheets between us. His head lifted, and his emerald, green eyes bore into mine._

_"Dearest Edward, you fancy me more than imaginable." I whispered. He giggled, placing wet kisses on my collar bones._

_"You haven't the slightest idea. You are after all, such a tease." He winked, then dipped his head to my chest, tickling the soft flesh that settled there._

I woke with a start, my clammy skin sticking to the hospital gown. I felt a void, and I noticed why immediately. Jake wasn't beside me anymore, my room was empty. I nearly felt my chest drop, wondering if the past sixteen hours had been a dream.

I felt tears pricking my eyes, and I wasn't sure why. I didn't know if it was because I was alone, and Jake wasn't beside me, or because I was realizing the dream I had just encountered.

I noticed I wasn't attached to the needles anymore, and was relieved a bit. I had no sense of time, and hadn't the slightest idea what day it was. I gingerly pulled the curtains back, revealing a light horizon, which indicated the sun was just about to set. . . again.

I had slept the entire night.

I cupped my throat, while I watched the darkening streets below. I felt like my air was being taken, I couldnt find any sense of the last few days. What day was it?

A light knock was on the door, and Alice popped her head in.

"I saw you waking up, I thought I'd come up and keep you company." She shut the door behind her and took a seat on the bed.

"Wheres Jake?"

"The nurses thought it best to let him heal in his own room." She looked down, her eyes closing.

"You okay?"

"Your asking me if _I'm_ okay?" She asked. I rose my brow, questioning her. "Yeah. . . I have a headache."

"I didn't know vampires could get headaches."

"Neither did I." She managed.

We sat in silence, although there were plenty of things I wanted to blurt out, wanted her to answer. My skin broke out into goose bumps at the dream I had just awoken from. What was with me? Why were these dreams becoming frequent, and more and more life like? I shook my head, chuckling quietly at my absurdity.

"What could possibly be funny at a time like this?" Alice muttered, her fingers grazing her temples.

"Nothing," I denied. I didn't want to sound stupid, like the dreams were my own fault.

There was no way in hell I'd ever voluntarily dream about him, the most damnable thing to ever walk this earth.

"So Angela Weber's funeral is tomorrow, would you like me to talk to the nurses into letting you go home early? I'm sure they would understand." She said in a single breath, it was as if she was trying to avoid this topic, but I nodded anyway.

I thanked her silently for dropping the conversation. Nothing brought down a mood more than having to remember the reasons why I was alive, yet still so dead. . . on the _inside._ I had lost my best friend, my sister that was never officially binded to me by blood, but only by memories, and a bright college future together.

All that had been lost.

Angela's death had broken me much more than anything. More than the kidnap, the rape, the pain, everything felt so insignificant compared to the void I now felt in my chest.

So lonely I felt now, so fragile, and small.

"How much longer till we can go home?"

* * *

Dr. Hemsworth was worried about letting Bella leave home early, but like I had seen, he understood the significance about being at her dead friends funeral, about mourning the loss, and grieving over her own torture.

So he agreed, and with a little help from Jasper, his emotions were more than willing to comply to the demands I was making.

A few more hours, and Bella would be able to leave, along with Jacob. I was sitting in the cafeteria with Jasper after Charlie had insisted we take a break from comforting the emotionally damaged, and eat lunch.

I looked at Jazz, and pursed my lips.

"Dont think about it." I whispered. His future was hazy as his decisions changed over and over again. He contemplated how much better the woman sitting alone, across the cafeteria's blood would taste compared to the everlasting deer that we hunted in Forks. "I'm sorry, I know I've been keeping you from hunting." I sighed, and leaned my head onto my elbows.

He put a hand on my back.

"No, I'm sorry. I know better than to be irrational like that. Its just. . . hard." He whispered. I nodded.

"I know Jasper. I know." I closed my eyes, as Jasper rubbed circles into my tensed shoulder blades.

"I hate to admit it. . ." He whispered lowly, "but I used to think Edwards way of life was. . . understandable. Rational. I got it. He was just living the natural Vampire li-"

"No Jazz, don't even say that." I sunk my head deeper into my arms. "He's not living like the rest of them, he's a savage. He's a real monster. He's worse than the Volturi could ever imagine to be. He had no soul Jasper. No compassion for human life, not like we do anyway."

"Are you saying there was a glimmer of hope for his humanity?" He snorted lightly.

"Actually, yes." I whispered again, I felt Jasper tense beside me. "Before we killed him, before he bit her, I saw the future he was dreaming of. Jasper, he. . . he loved her. He wanted to change, for her, but didnt know how. He knew she'd never forgive him unless he did what he did."

"By biting her." He muttered.

"Exactly." I tilted my head, and looked into his eyes. "He knew that death was coming, and he didnt want to give up on that hope. He was to god-damn selfish to realize the hell he'd be putting her in after he died."

"He didn't want her to forget him. . . the bite is the only thing that binds us to our creator."

"But she never turned, and her being human has intensified it. She's going to live her entire life thinking about him, and all he's done every waking minute of the day."

* * *

I paused for an unneeded breath of air.

"It's only a matter of time before she starts feeling the effects."

Charlie wheeled me out of the hospital, and out to the rental car the Cullens had provided. It'd be a long flight back to Forks, but it was a flight I'd be forced to endure.

Tucked away in my arm was a letter my mother had written and sent to me, an explanation of her financial trouble, and how she and Phil would be out to visit me shortly. Along with the letter, a bouquet of two dozen sun flowers rested in my lap.

They had been my favorite growing up, and had been the reason why gardening held so much interest to me when I lived with my mom. But even the ones laying in my lap could not fill the emptiness. It couldn't fill the pain, but I kept them tight under my nose, there sweetness filling my lungs as it reminded me of the summer days back in Phoenix.

It turned out Jake wasn't allowed to leave till tomorrow morning, but he'd still make it to he funeral. Inside the same envelope where my mothers apology was written, Billy, Jake's father, had slipped me a folded piece of paper, and told me to read it later. I agreed, and stashed it inside.

I'd read it on the plane.

We reached the car, and I was surprised to see Alice leaning against the hood, waiting for me. She smiled for a second, then opened the back seat.

"Charlie said it'd be okay for me to travel back with you. I didn't want to leave him by himself, having to take care of you the entire way back."

"Even though I said I was more than capable." Charlie's lips rose for a second then dropped. "Okay, lets go kiddo."

The plane was near empty on our flight, and I was grateful, the less people on board, the less stares I'd get. I had seen, as well as heard that I was the main gossip in both Alaska, and Washington.

I flinched at the idea, and settled deeper into my seat. Charlie had offered me the isle seat so I could stretch out my casted leg, and Alice sat between us. Her legs were pulled to her chest, and her cheek rested on her knee. She looked asleep, but I knew she was searching the future.

I decided now that I should read the letter Billy Black had written me, and I honestly had no idea what to expect it to say. I pulled it out noiselessly, but that didn't stop Alice from looking up.

She pursed her lips, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

I unfolded the paper, reading the words meaningfully scrawled across the page.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I cant begin to fathom the idea of what the last few months must have been like for you, but I want you to know, I'm always here for you. Because of you Bella, I can finally sleep at night, knowing my son has been returned back to me. Your courage, and your strength has guided the hope back into not only mine, but Jacobs life as well. _

_For so long I have lived, never knowing if I'd get that chance to see him again, and ever since you had gone missing, Charlie was the same way. We were equals, only because we both knew the gut wrenching void of having someone so precious to us vanish, but now your both back, and your father and I can both rest, and our wounds of heart ache can heal._

_Ive lost a lot of things in my life, and I know how important it is to tell someone how you feel. The day before Jacob had vanished, my last words spoken to him were not too kind, and I never forgave myself for not apologizing before he left. Because of my actions, I lived the last few years, knowing he had died with my last words on his breath._

_What I'm getting at dear is, don't ever take life for granted, and don't ever give someone the right to take what isn't theirs. I lived my life, a grumpy old man, and I stand here today, seeing my son. . . alive, and the bitterness disappears because I know he'll forgive me for my words. _

_You have brought me the most precious gift, and that is life, love, family, and hope._

_Thank you for bringing him back to me, I'll never be able to see you as just Charlie's daughter. . . but mine as well. Welcome Home._

_Billy._

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for your patience!_ I know it's been a long time, and I'm so sorry. I've gotten carried away with my senior year, and things are crazy it seems._**

**_GOOD NEWS! I'm going to the Breaking Dawn LA Premiere Novemeber 14th. And I will be camping out at tent city. I'll be sure to tell you all about it! Follow me on twitter, because I'll be updating daily about my adventures and what not._**

**_So. . . it this what you guys expected? For Jake to be alive? Let me know what you think, and theres only a few chapters left. How do you feel about the whole Edward biting Bella, bound thing?_**

**_Review and let me know:)  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Stone arms encircled me, stone hands grasped at my paper thin skin. 'Love me', his lips whispered. My chest dropped, and my knees buckled. So badly, I had wished to have our bodies closer, to feel the embrace of my lover. But I knew this was a dream, and I knew that these feelings warping their way through my heart didn't really exist. They were meaningless, and I silently cried for not being able to awaken myself, and forget about the longing, and and the regret._

_I missed him_, or so my mind_ thought_.

But that wasn't me talking, that was some part of me that I wanted to burn, to leave behind with the emptiness, and the pain. If it were really me talking, I wouldn't have even let his hands touch me, I would have begged, ran, and cried for him not to touch me.

That sounded pathetic, but true.

I knew today of all days was going to be bad. I had gotten back into Forks late last night, and was nearly surprised to find myself in my own bed. The familiar purple comforter was wrapped tightly against me, locking the warmth in. The clock on my counter reminded me what time it was.

8:15 a.m.

Angela's memorial service started at ten. I sat up hesitantly, and found myself nearly brought to tears. My room had been just how I had left it. My dirty clothes were still scattered around the floor, my blue scarf hang lazily on the door knob of my closet. I almost smiled, remembering how I had a hard time deciding if I should have worn it to Tyler's party. . .

My smile faltered, and I sighed.

It all seemed so surreal compared to the past few months.

I could hear Charlies voice before I had even descended the stairs. It was a slow pace, my ankle was in a cast, and I'm surprised I hadn't fallen face first. I turned the corner into the kitchen, and Charlie sat at the kitchen table, a phone glued to his ear.

He looked up when he noticed me, and quickly ended the conversation with the person the other line. He was frantic as he tried to usher to my side.

"Dad don't, I'm fine." I assured, not wanting him to feel obligated to help me to the table.

"Now stop it Bella, don't feed me that crap. C'mon, let me help you."

I didn't argue, because I knew his intentions, he just wanted to be there for me.

"Can I get you anything to eat? Cereal? I mean, I could try to cook-"

"I think a pop tart might suffice. But thanks." I smiled up at him. He chuckled lightly, and went to put them in the toaster.

"I still cant cook." He sighed.

"I know, how'd you even survive while I was. . . " I stopped mid sentence, he looked at me, then back down, fidgeting with the plate's edge. His shoulders shook slightly.

"Dad I- I'm sorry." I finally choked out. I made my way towards him, after nearly tripping a few times.

"Don't get up Bells," He tried to usher me back down.

"Not before I do this. . ."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and dug my nose into his t-shirt, breathing in the smell of his all too familiar scent. Tobacco and Listerine. I felt his entire body begin to tremble. I realized now that I hadn't truly hugged him since I got back.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered again.

"I missed you Bells. So much." He rubbed soothing circles into my shoulders. "I didn't know. I never knew if you were coming back. I'd wait up each night, hoping you'd come strolling in." His cheek rested on my head. "I should be the one saying sorry."

He pulled back, his eyes rimmed with red, he snuffled, and apologized again. Seeing him, only brought on more tears for myself. He was quick to wipe them away.

"I'm so happy to be home." I murmured. He tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Me too kiddo."

The toaster went off then, making both of us jump.

"Breakfast is ready." He smiled halfheartedly.

"Looks great." I joked back.

"Well, I'm no Wolf Gang Puck."

* * *

I sat in my room again, after nearly an hour of talking to Charlie during breakfast. He knew how I felt emotionally, and told me countless times that I didn't have to go today.

I told him that was nonsense, and that this was the one thing I needed to do.

In order to _heal._

I had to say goodbye to her, emotionally, physically. I couldn't bare the weight of her death on my shoulders anymore, no matter how much I blamed myself.

I raked my closet for the dress I knew was hidden inside. It was a dark purple dress Angela had given me for my birthday last year, and it fit the memorial criteria. I threw my hair into a bun, and secured it with a simple flower clip.

Charlie waited downstairs, dressed in a loose fitting button down shirt. He helped me down the last few steps.

"Her dad will understand if you don't-" He tried again.

"No. I want to go." I breathed. "I have to."

* * *

We sat in Charlies cruiser for a few minutes, watching the people walk into the ceremony. Most turned their glances our way, knowing that the girl who last saw their beloved was sitting cowardly behind a fogged up windshield, nearly in tears.

"Isn't Jacob supposed to be here?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"His flight left this morning, he wont make it for the memorial, but he'll be here by tonight. I'll take you to go see him."

He gently squeezed my hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

I took a deliberate breath, and looked out the windshield again. It was then that I noticed that _they_ had shown up. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. All a part of_ his _family, had shown up to show the grievance for Angela and _her_ family.

"Yes," I nodded.

Alice took my hand when I had finally managed to pluck up the courage to get out of the cruiser.

"Morning Bella." Carlisle greeted, and pulled me into a hug. It was light, and apologetic. "I'd like to talk to you later." He whispered quietly. I nodded.

Charlie held my other hand tightly, securely as we made our way inside.

My knees buckled as I noticed Angela's parents standing at the entrance, greeting the guests as they arrived, and payed their respect. I gulped, and Alice noticed.

"You'll be fine. I've seen it." She kissed my cheek and continued to walk with me.

Angela's mother spotted me first, and held onto her husband for support. She looked like she was going to break, she was so frail, so breakable looking. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she reached for the hand Alice held.

"Oh Bella." She sighed, her voice cracking. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, swaying slightly.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured into her hair. "So so sorry I couldn't bring her back." She hushed me, and continued to hold me.

"Will you tell me something?" She began to cry harder now, I could feel her hot tears running down my shoulder. I nodded. "What was she. . . like, the last time you saw her? Just so I have. . . a last memory of her in a way.

_Scared. Crying. A mess. Bruised. Bleeding. Blind. Broken._

"Beautiful," I whispered. "She was all smiles, laughing. Glowing. She reminded me of you."

Her chest heaved, and she thanked me. Mr. Weber finally got her to let go of me. She cried into Charlies shoulder now, and Mr. Weber brought me into his arms.

"Thank you Bella." He rested his lips on my head.

"For what?"

"For. . . being here." I nodded and squeezed him one last time.

"How are the twins?" I asked as I pulled away.

"They don't really understand whats happening, they still keep asking when she'll be home." His lips turned down.

"If you ever need anything. Any help with them at all, please, please call me. I'll do anything I can." He nodded, and kissed my forehead again.

"Thank you Bella."

* * *

I sat in the fourth row, between Charlie and Alice. Both of them claimed my hands, so wiping away tears was nearly impossible. They showed pictures of Angela on a screen, and played some of her favorite songs from the speakers.

They even threw in a few pictures of both Ang and I.

Charlie at one point had to put my head into his chest, just to muffle the sobs that came from my chest. He'd rub my head, and my shoulders, and whisper things like, _she's in a better place, blah blah blah. _

Her father went up and spoke, he mentioned my name a few times, but I was too preoccupied to really register what he said. Angela's mom went up there too, but could only say a few words before choking on her own sobs.

They wanted me to go up there and say something, but I couldn't, and had to refuse.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her just yet. Not now, not like this.

The reception ended with the local High School choir singing a gut wrenching melody. It became too much, and I asked Charlie if we could start leaving. He agreed, giving the Weber family more condolences before grabbing my hand, and leading me out, blinded with hot tears.

Alice followed behind me, along with her family. All willing to bend over backwards to make the Weber family, and myself feel better in anyway possible. Esme offered to take Charlie and I out for lunch, and though Charlie couldn't deny a free meal, I quietly denied.

I couldn't walk, let alone eat. I'd surely puke up anything that settled.

With sad eyes, Esme understood and dropped it. Alice, again, offered to come back to our house to help out, and I, again, denied her offer. Charlie had promised we'd go see Jacob later, and I didn't want to risk the chance of our time together being tainted with the presence of someone who didn't fully understand how we felt, let alone how each others presence alone made the ache dull, and less consuming.

Carlisle's saddened eyes met mine and I nodded. I asked Charlie if I could have a moment with the Cullen family, to thank them for all of there help the past week. He nodded, and told me to meet him in the car.

We were standing outside, the sun hidden by a gloomy overcast. Alice stood beside, supporting half my body since I couldn't do it myself. Carlisle spoke first.

"Bella, you understand how wretched our entire family feels?" He started, "I mean, If it were not for my selfish ways, I never would have created such a cruel and vile. . ."

"You know I would never blame you." I said after his words seemed to stammer. "You guys are," I stopped, and glanced around quickly, "vampires. You guys chose to live differently than the others out there. I understand."

They where all silent, their eyes full of hatred, anger, and grief.

"Edward, " I whispered "told me once about how he felt about the life he lived. He said that he despised you for curbing his appetite." I put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "There was no hope for him Carlisle, he knew what he was doing. He didn't care, and he had no ounce of humanity in him."

"He had some . . ." Jasper sighed, and Carlisle shook his head at him.

"You should go now Bella, I know your anxious to go see Jacob." Esme continued.

* * *

"Dammit Jacob, stop fidgeting or I'll be more than happy to strap you to the bed." Billy grumbled sarcastically. He was trying to wrap up my gauze covered hands. We had to change them every other hour, and peeling the gauze off was the worst part. It would stick to the burns, and earlier today, the burnt flesh had begin to heal with the cotton pad absorbed into the deep gashes. Billy had to rip it off, or it would have fused together. The pain was tolerable, only because I had suffered worse, but every time he tried changing the gauze, I couldn't help but flinch and pull my hand away.

"You'd like that wouldn't ya' old man?" I smiled as he began again, but more tenderly.

"I would." He nodded. His lips were pressed into a hard line, and his eyes were kept down.

"And why is that?" I pressed.

He was quiet for a moment, and then backed his chair away from me.

"Because then son, if you were tied down here, I . . . wouldn't have to worry about losing you again."

"Dad. . ." I protested.

"Now Jacob, don't give me that shit. You have no idea what I went through. . . What with your moms death just before, and then losing you. I-I didn't know how I would survive. Your sisters came to stay for a while, to help out with the search parties, but we never found anything, it was like you vanished without a trace."

"I did." I mumbled.

"How, how did you manage to get tangled up in all of this mythical bull shit? I mean, I talked to Carlisle, he knows of our legends, and he wasn't shy or hesitant about telling me everything. What his kid did to you, Bella, and all those other girls. I just don't understand how no one knew about any of that?"

"He didn't tell you how I . . . got taken?" Billy shook his head. "Oh, I don't think you want to know. You might get angry. I don't think your ole' heart can take it." I joked, trying to lighten our moods.

"I want to know Jacob."

"You remember the day I went missing?" He nodded. "After our fight, I left, and just kept walking, I ended up walking straight into a vampire in the middle of hunting. He, he saw me and just . . ." I trailed off. "Edward saved me, he pried the other one off of me, and killed him. I begged him not to kill me. He said humans weren't supposed to know about their existence, and said he had no choice. I begged again, and again. . . I didn't know then that he could see my thoughts, he must have seen how young I was, because he took me back to Alaska, and said I couldn't leave, because it'd be too much of a risk.

He was nice at first. He treated my wounds, turns out he's been to medical school like five different times in his existences. He fed me, clothed me, gave me my own room. I didn't know what kind of place he was running, I didn't find out till months later about all the girls he kept there, how he treated them, how he killed them. He even tried offering me one of them for my sixteenth birthday." I shook my head, trying to forget the terror on the poor girls face. "He told me it was time to become a man, and all that shit. I hated him, and he knew that from my thoughts, but yet he kept me around."

I looked up then, and Billy was staring at my hands. His eyes watering.

"I am so sorry son, for what I said to you that day you went missing, and for all you have gone through." He began to back his wheel chair away.

I nodded, and understood how he felt. We had both said some horrid things to one another that day.

"There's a council meeting tomorrow. Will you come? I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you, and hear all the legends." He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I haven't been to one of those since mom passed." He nodded, and began to wheel to the kitchen. "Hey dad?" I asked, "Speaking of legends, why is it you think the gene skipped me?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know son, but I'm glad it did. We don't need anymore of that mythical shit in this house."

* * *

I couldn't stop myself from chewing on my lip as Charlie drove below the speed limit towards La Push. I began to taste blood and realized I had to stoop unless I wanted to add a swollen lip to the growing list of injuries.

"Can't you drive faster?" I asked, a little annoyed that he was delaying my time with Jake.

"I would Bella, but I wouldn't want to surpass the speeding limit, I wouldn't want to get pulled over." He smiled, his lip curving under his thick mustache.

"You have a police siren on the top of this car dad, put it to good use."

"Now Bella, just be patient, we'll get there soon. Sheesh, you just saw the kid two days ago."

He shut up after that because he understood what he said had been a mistake, he knew that Jake's presence was a part of my healing process.

I had my hand on the door handle as his house came into view. I would have jumped out the and ran to the big, red front door as soon as Charlie stopped the car if it weren't for the damn cast and the crutches.

I glowered at him as he took his time to walk over to my side and help me out.

Billy answered the door, his lips pulled back as he made way for us to come in. He shut the door, and followed us into the living room, and my heart dropped when I didn't see Jake.

"How are ya' Charlie?" He asked, nudging his chair into Charlies calf.

"Just as well as you I assume." He kicked his wheel playfully.

"And you Bella?" He asked.

"Much better, thank you. And thanks for the letter too Billy." He looked down and nodded, his cheeks burning under his russet skin. "Where is Jacob?" I asked finally. I almost could visualize Charlie rolling his eyes.

"He fell asleep about an hour ago, he said to wake him up as soon as you arrived." He nodded towards the hallway. "Last door on the right." I nodded, and waved off Charlie.

I trailed my hand against the wall, as I got closer to the final door. I didn't know if I should knock or not, would he hear it?

I didn't even have to turn the knob, the door pushed open with a slight touch of my finger, the reason of a faulty dead bolt. I had never been in a boys room before, and I had always imagined one to be messy, cluttered, and have weird smells emanating from their closet. But Jake's wasn't like that, his room alone was the size of the bathroom at my house back in Phoenix, it wasn't messy, cluttered, and he didn't even own a closet.

The door thwacked against the end of his bed, and I was surprised he didn't wake up. He layed curled on his side, his right hand held against his chest.

How did Billy expect me to wake him up when he slept so peacefully? I sighed, and took a seat on the floor by where his head hung off slightly. I watched as his lips trembled slightly with each breath, and how his chest rose slightly in time with the ticking of his wall clock.

Once in a while, his burnt fingers would twitch slightly, and I worried I had woken him up.

I stayed there for maybe a few minutes, as my fingers lightly grazed the glossy hair on his head. His breathing got lighter as did his snoring and I knew he'd waken up then.

"You should have woken me up sooner." He yawned, his eyes still closed. I half smiled, ran my thumb across his forehead, erasing his frown lines from sleep.

"I didn't want to, you need your sleep." He huffed as he sat up. "Jake, you should lay down. . . "

"Please." He laughed, "you sound like my mother. I've been healing faster than you Bells." He patted the empty space next to him. I rose my brow and raise my hand to him.

He took it, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, helping me up. I caught a glimpse of his face as he winced slightly. I released his hand and apologized.

"Its not your fault. I'm not supposed to lift anything really, doctors orders." He shrugged.

"Oh." I whispered.

I brought my knees to my chest and leaned my head on his shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair, as we both sat there, relishing in the presence of one another.

"I've missed you." He whispered, and I smiled into his neck. His hand traveled down my arm and he tried to grab my hand again. I pulled it away.

"I don't want it to hurt you." I said.

"I'll take my chances." He wove our fingers together, and leaned his head on top of mine. He kissed my temple.

"Any day. I'll take my chances for you any day."

* * *

**AN:** **Hey guys, it's been awhile, sorry about it. A lot of things have happened since I last updated. For instance I went to the Breaking Dawn LA Premiere in November, but if you want to hear more about that you can message me or I briefly talk about it on my profile. Also, Breaking Dawn itself came out! I personally loved it, but let me know your thoughts as well! How have you all been? And was this chapter a hit or miss? Let me know in the reviews. There's probablly one chapter left, two if I extend it out more. Review Lovelies. And follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes talk about past stories, current stories, and future stories. (At)Ashley_Akers :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a month since Jacob and I had returned to Washington, and nothing had really been the same. Our abduction had been the gossip of town, and news casters had planted themselves on our front lawn. Charlie had repeatedly threatened to arrest anyone who had surpassed the property, but that didn't stop them.

We both agreed on the decision that I would take online college courses to dwindle the constant stares, whispers, and questions people would have asked. I didn't talk about any of the events that took place, and neither did Jacob.

It was too risky for the Cullen family, and I would have sacrificed everything to keep their secret. They had rescued me, and I owed them everything I had.

Alice came over nearly every day, and would do her best to keep my spirits up. Unfortunately, because of the crowds of people outside our house, trying to get the feature story, I was forced to stay inside. I couldn't even go outside to retrieve the mail. Last time that happened, a damn near riot occurred. People shoved, clawed, and fought each other as a swarm of people cluttered around me, all of their voices shouting questions.

How did I feel about Angela's death? Was our abduction all a lie, just to get our names out there? Where we forced to sell the drugs? Did we take any?

All their questions running together, and I had become overwhelmed. Their camera flashes blinded me, and I had involuntarily started crying.

I honestly detested the idea of even looking out the window. The result of being held prisoner inside my own house, meant that Jacob and I's conversations had to be held over the phone.

His wounds were nearly healed now, where the black burns had fallen on his skin, were now replaced by angry, pink scars. His ribs were healing nicely, and Carlisle said he would make a perfect recovery.

Nearly everything had changed since our arrival back, and it was giving me whiplash. The only things that hadn't changed were my love for Charlie and Jake, my gratefulness for the Cullens, my mourning for Angela, and the constant nightmares.

The nightmares especially.

They all consisted of _him_, and each time I'd wake up gasping, sweating, and crying. The dreams made me sick, and there was a main reason for that.

Each dream I had made me involuntarily mourn my loss for him as well. Each dream made my heart swell will sadness, and I didn't understand why. My heart told me I missed him, while my mind told me to hate him.

And hate him I did, that didn't change. The feeling now was just lightened, and my mind sometimes questioned why I felt so much hatred. I had Googled _Stockholm syndrome_, and couldn't wrap my mind around the facts.

I'd ask Alice about it when she arrived.

That could surely be any minute, and wondered if my time would be wasted if I headed downstairs to wait.

With a huff, I pushed myself from my computer desk and got up. I had begun to heal as well. . . physically. My ankle cast was off, but Carlisle said it was in my best interest to wear a boot in hopes of no further injury.

I agreed, not realizing how annoying it was to wear. It was easier to walk though, and the crutches weren't needed. The stairs had been a challenge with crutches, and poor Charlie had to nearly carry me every night to the top. On special occasions, when Alice was here, and Charlie was out of sight, she would pick me up herself.

She made it look so damn easy.

Charlie was at the station today, and I knew it'd be hours until he got back. I headed to the kitchen to see what kind of cereal we had, and if the milk had expired yet.

I had usually done the shopping, but that wasn't the case now-a-days. Charlie or Alice would go, but that was usually once a week. I settled for a pop tart instead.

I had just sat down when I heard a light rap at the door, I began to stand up when I heard the door open.

"Dont get up Bella!" I heard her petite voice chide.

She appeared in the kitchen seconds later, a stack of magazines in one hand, and a coffee in the other.

"Surprise!" She smiled, handing me the Starbucks cup.

I had never really been a big coffee drinker, but I found as of lately that the caffeine helped cure me of the sleepless nights.

"Now, I've already seen you make a big fuss about this, but I assure you, it's not that bad." She sat down across from me. My smile instantly faltered.

"What did you do, Alice?" She chuckled lightly.

"I didn't do anything, it's what you're going to do." I rose my brow at her, she shrugged.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Only a little bit."

She licked her index finger and flipped open the magazine on top. She skimmed right to the page she wanted and handed it to me. My eyes ran over the article. . . twice.

"I'm not doing that Alice." I sighed.

"Now see, I knew you'd fuss about it, but want to know something?" She asked. I shrugged, not really caring. "I saw you're future Bella. . . doing this will make you _happy_."

"I cant imagine that being a therapist for exploited teens would make me _happy_." I assured her.

"But that's the thing Bella, out of everyone I know, you would be the best at helping teenagers that where dealt the same card as you. I know you agreed on online college courses, but have you even begun to think of what you wanted to do the rest of your life?"

"No, but. . ."

"I've seen it Bella. This option would be the best thing for you."

"Now see Alice, that's where I think you're wrong. Don't you think I'd have a hard time hearing about others stories when I can hardly deal with my own? I wouldn't be able to handle living with their tragedies, plus mine.

"You're not understanding me. With your future Bella, I saw you happy, and were helping so many people get through their past. Who else could sympathize, and help them deal than a person who had been through the same thing?

"I bet I wouldn't have much to offer." I shrugged.

She gave me a stern look, and rose her brow.

"You wanna bet?"

The day past by in comfortable chit chat. I had yet to bring up the subject I had promised to ask Alice. I was afraid she'd laugh at me, maybe the feelings I had weren't normal, and I was really experiencing Stockholm Syndrome.

Alice sat on one end of the couch, her knees pulled up underneath her, and her nose tucked under a magazine. She'd sat there, still and silent as she looked over the latest fashion and gossip.

"I knew it," She sighed, flipping the page with a bored expression. For a second I had thought she'd read my mind.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"I knew coral was going to be a huge statement color this season." She tapped her head with her index finger and smirked.

I opened my mouth, ready to spill my mind now that the silence had been broken, but I stopped.

"You're sad." She said all of a sudden. "Your future, I saw you started crying. . . whats wrong?" She asked, setting the magazine aside, and scooting closer. She placed her hand on my ankle and waited, patiently. I pursed my lips, not sure of the words I would say.

"Oh." She managed, a small whisper escaped her lips. She frowned, and hung her head. "I know what your trying to say Bella, you don't have to."

And I did burst into tears, just like Alice had said.

"Why am I seeing him? Why cant I hate him Alice? Why is my mind telling me I miss him? I don't! I never will!" She shushed me, and pulled my head to her chest.

"He bit you Bella." She stated flatly.

"But you sucked the venom out," I pulled away, my eyes burning with tears. Her brow twitched as if she wanted to cry with me.

"No Bella, the bite. When a vampire bites a human, its an intimate gesture that binds you to your creator. Body, mind, and soul."

"So he. . ."

"Owns you. Even though he's dead Bella, he can make you miss him. He can make you suffer for his loss. It's not something that will ever. . . go away." She frowned, and her hand patted the hair off my forehead.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" I cried, "What about Jake? I . . ."

"You can love him all you want Bella, but you will always love Edward more. You're bound to him."

I raised my fists to my eyes, collecting the tears. Without thinking, I dragged my fingers through my hair and tugged at the roots, releasing a guttural scream of frustration.

"I'm sorry." She moaned.

* * *

**Months Later**

"Dartmouth has a great counseling program." I heard her chide on the phone. Bella hadn't realized I'd been eve's dropping on her phone call to her mother. She hadn't yet told me she had chosen Dartmouth. A college that was far away.

Too far away.

Bella had chosen to attend a public school once the news reporters had moved onto the next scandal. It had been nearly a month since I had last seen her before then.

I sighed, nestling deep into her couch cushions. I didn't want to face the harsh reality that she was leaving me. I was proud of her though, for moving on. She did so with such faith, and it baffled me sometimes.

We'd talked about the bite, and how she never would fully recover. I understood. I loved her too much to force her to love me back when she was still so wounded. Her exterior was unbelievably healed of all traces of neglect, but her mental state is what kept her from showing pain.

She was a remarkable person. She hid all of her hatred, pain, and discomfort to provide comfort for those around her. She didn't want anyone's pity, and she wasn't going to allow any sort of emotion to seep through.

I hadn't noticed her sit down beside me until her hand wrapped around mine.

"My mom talks a lot." She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

I smiled, agreeing with her. The room was silent, with Charlie outside, repairing the cruiser's interior system. I didn't know how to bring this up, so I tensed, and sighed.

"Dartmouth, eh?" I heard her breath hesitate, then she sat up and faced me.

"I was going to tell you." She looked down, almost ashamed. I placed my hands on her cheeks, forcing her eyes to mine.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy for you."

"It's far away, you'll come visit me wont you?" Her wide brown eyes pleading.

"Always. Every weekend. No matter what." She sighed, content with my answer.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing my neck.

"You know I wish it was enough." I kissed her forehead.

"Don't start this. Not tonight. Please?"

"Alright, alright." I chuckled. "I love you too."

After a moment of tension, I could feel her body shutter, and I knew she was crying.

"It kills me you know. That I cant love you more than I do now. I wish I could Jake. Dammit, I wish I could give you everything. I really do."

"Shh." I murmured into her hair. "I know, I know."

"It fucking sucks!" I winced at her usage of curse words. "I cant even love who I want to. If I could choose, it'd be you, you know that. I love you Jacob. I love you. . ." Her words turned into soft cries as she hid her face in my neck. "I didn't want this. I didn't want this."

"I know Bella. I'm sorry."

She dried up her tears when she heard Charlie come in.

"Lets go outside." She whispered.

She sat next to me, her legs stretched across the lawn. Her tears long gone.

"I think therapy would be perfect for you." I said, reaching for her hand.

"For me?"

"No, not like that. . . you should major in it. You'd be perfect at helping others overcome things that defeated them."

"I hope so. but I'm not sure. I've never really helped anyone in that way." She shrugged.

"You have." I pointed out. She rose her brow at me, then turned back to facing what little sun had peaked out from the clouds.

"When have I ever helped someone?"

"You helped me."

And suddenly she understood.

She looked at me, her eyes studying mine for any hint of distrust. She had given me hope back then. That even though I was in Hell, I was gifted with a light that guided me out.

She protected me, and gave me the courage to fight. She loved me unconditionally, and would have done anything to prove that.

Suddenly, her hand wrapped around my neck, pulling my lips to hers. We had kissed before, and though I knew she could never physically hurt me, her lips were apologetic as she pulled away.

"I love you." I smiled, leaning my forehead on her shoulder.

"You know I wish it was enough." She sighed, repeating my earlier words.

I pulled back, watching her hair ripple in the strong summer winds, and wondered if she could ever truly love me the way we both wished.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**AN: I know a bunch of you probably hate me right now for my lack of updates!**

**I apologize, and I know it doesnt excuse my lack of dedication! But unfortunately, this story has come to a close!  
**

**Two years in the making, and it is all over! It saddens me, and I hope this story has given you all something worthy of reading. I dont know if I will post anymore stories here.  
**

**I've been a continuous writer for this site since my Freshman year in HS. It's crazy to think I graduated last week! You all have brought me so far, and I value each and every one of your opinions and reviews. Thank you for believing in my writing, even when it was at my worst.  
**

**Thank you all so much! This story was by far my favorite to write, and most of you have been there with me since the first chapter!  
**

**Goodnight, and God Bless.  
**

**XOXO Ashley  
**


End file.
